Emily
by Kemalnica
Summary: Emily je dívka narozená na základně. Je potomek Dr. Švába a Enormiky. Žije normální život–hraje si, učí se, protestuje proti rodičům. Jednoho dne potká zatoulanou dívku po cestě ze školy a skamarádí se s ní natolik, že ji pozve domů. Co neví, je, že tajemná dívka už na základně kdysi byla a jednoho dne zmizela. Susan nechce Katherine na základně ani vystavit Emily nebezpečí.


**Emily**

Nasadila si sluchátka do uší a rozhodla se nevnímat okolí. Zvýšila hlasitost, aby neslyšela své kroky ani projíždějící auta, i když nebylo jaká. Za pochodu se probírala aplikací a měnila hlasitost basů, dokud se jí to nelíbilo, pak zařízení zastrčila do kapsy a přidala do kroku.

Cesta byla nezáživná, jako každý den. Sama uprostřed ničeho, prach se jí lepil na oblečení a dráždil jí při dýchání. Občas, jako dnes, by uvítala společnost.

Došla na místo a sedla si. Měla ještě spoustu času. Vytáhla učebnici fyziky a projížděla stránky, aby věděla, na jaké učivo se ještě může těšit. Elektromagnetismus – nic nového ve vesmíru. Rukou v kapse ještě zvýšila hlasitost a pročítala pár řádků z konce knihy.

Náhle na ni padl stín.

Emily zvedla hlavu a před sebou uviděla dívku vyšší a statnější postavy ve sportovním oblečení s mapou v ruce, jak na ni mluví. Chvíli na sebe zírali než Emily vypla hudbu na přístroji a sundala si sluchátka z uší.

„Hrozně se omlouvám, jen jsem se ztratila," řekla dívka. Emily nedokázala rozeznat její přízvuk. Zněl lehce britsky a přitom na všechny hlásky byl dán strašný důraz, jak to dělají japonští turisté.

Emily se podivila, co tam dívka může dělat. Sem chodila jenom ona. Nikdy v tomto koutě města nikoho neviděla. Bylo to úplně na konci dlouhé slepé cesty, kolem níž bylo jen pár keřů, které usychaly v teple z nedostatku vody. V pozadí na rovném horizontu se táhly obrovské elektrické sloupy a nejbližší stavení, které bylo navíc opuštěné, bylo dvě míle směrem do města a všude byla jen dlouhá suchá pustina.

Emily si všimla ještě jedné věci v tom trapném tichu – dívka se nedívala na ni, ale do ní. Nekoukala se na Emilinu šupinatou tvář, hnědé epidermální výběžky na tvářích a na čele a na bílé vlasy ze kterých trčela tykadla, ale koukala se jí zpříma do očí. Holčinu to dost překvapilo. Takto se na ni nekoukali ani lidé, kteří jí znali celý život. Jako na normální lidskou bytost.

_Nekoukala se na Emilinu šupinatou tvář, hnědé epidermální výběžky na tvářích a na čele a na bílé vlasy ze kterých trčela tykadla, ale koukala se jí zpříma do očí._

„Já...," začala dívka. „Hledala jsem muzeum známek a podle všeho to mělo být tady," rozhlédla se, koukla do mapy a opět se Emily zadívala do očí. Ta se na ni nechápavě koukala. Buďto si z ní chtěla vystřelit, což bylo jejím spolužákům podobné, nebo dívka musela být úplně blbá, že v takové pustině hledá muzeum známek, když centrum města Caliente bylo pět mil na druhou stranu.

Emily si cizinku pořádně prohlédla. Měla dlouhé hnědé vlasy zastrčené za již odstávajícíma ušima, světlé zelené oči, výraznou bradu a mohutnější sportovní postavu. K poměru těla měla docela malou hlavu.

„Muzeum známek je ve městě, ale to je tímto směrem," ukázala jí Emily na západ zpět na cestu, po které původně přišla ona.

Dívka se zamračila a podívala se do mapy, něco v ní chvíli studovala a pak si povzdechla. „Dostanu se tudy alespoň na autobus?" zeptala se zoufale.

Emily zavrtěla hlavou. Dívka si povzdechla.

„Říkáte tedy tudy," ukázala cizinka na východ.

„Ne," opravila jí Emily. „Na druhou stranu, pořád rovně, na hlavní silnici a pak doprava a pořád až do města."

„Jo, děkuji," odpověděla dívka a nedbale mapu zmuchlala a strčila do kapsy.

Emily cizinku pozorovala, jak šoupá nohama do prachu a pak si znova nasadila sluchátka a pustila se do učebnice, než pro ni přiletěl armádní helikodron.

_Emily seděla na gauči a listovala časopisem. Nenašla v něm ani jeden článek, který by jí zaujal. Nejužitečnější z toho všeho byla reklama telefonní společnosti oznamující nový výhodný revoluční tarif. Dívka přemýšlela, že si raději půjde zaplavat._

_Náhle se ozvalo hlasité rychlé pípání. Dívka se podívala na otce stojícího na druhém konci místnosti u ledničky._

„_Co se děje?" zeptala se Emily._

_Doktor držící sklenici džemu zkontroloval pager připnutý za pasem. Zorničky očí se mu zúžily a krev mu ztuhla v žilách. Sklenice marmelády mu vypadla z ruky a roztříštila se po podlaze. Doktor zděšeně zašeptal: „Susan!" Bez dalšího vysvětlování vyběhl z místnosti._

_Emily odhodila magazín a vyběhla za otcem. Sotva mu stačila. Myslela si, že trénovala dost, aby byla nejrychlejší na základně, ale ani deset let atletiky a gymnastiky jí nepřipravilo na rychlost, kterou se řítil její otec._

_Běželi celou chodbu, zahnuli dvakrát doleva, než se dostali k nemocničním pokojům. Sešli se tam s B.O. a Článkem. Doktor neváhal ani na vteřinu a plynule a potichu otevřel dveře. Ty jen lehce vrzly._

_V levé části místnosti se nacházela prázdná postel a pokrývka odhozená v koutě, polštář shozený na podlaze a všechny přístroje se mohly zbláznit. Váza s květinami byla roztříštěná na zemi a všude byla rozlitá voda._

_Susan stála před zrcadlem na druhé straně pokoje. Upřeně na sebe hleděla._

_Bílá nemocniční košile visela na jejím kostnatém těle, hubené paže nehybně padaly k zemi, dlouhé odrostlé vlasy splývaly na zádech a čepýřily se pod sponkou, která se v nich zamotala. Suze zvedla ruku a pomalinku se dotknula zrcadla, do kterého celou dobu zírala. Zjistila, že je to jen odraz a dlaní si přejela po tváři._

_Emily, B.O.B. i Článek stáli u dveří. _

_Šváb se přiblížil, jeho kroky rozbily hrobové ticho v celé místnosti. „Susan?" zašeptal, nechtěl ji vyděsit. Došel až k ní. Položil jí ruku na rameno a otočil jí na sebe._

_Pohlédl jí do tváře. Všechna barva v jejích očích vybledla a nezbylo v ní ani kousek náznaku po svěží azurové, kterou se pyšnila od doby, kdy ji poznal, rty byly popraskané, tváře propadlé a pod očima se jí táhly tmavě fialové kruhy. Pohledem byla Susan stále mimo._

„_Má drahá," zašeptal Doktor. „Jak se cítíš?"_

_Susan hleděla jinam, pak se Švábovi podívala do očí, chvíli jen mrkala očima a pak se usmála a zašeptala: „Úžasně!"_

_S těmito slovy se jí podlomila zesláblá kolena a zhroutila se Doktorovi do náruče. Článek přispěchal a odnesl jí zpátky do postele._

„_Ha, takhle dlouho spát," pronesl bezmyšlenkovitě B.O.B. „To jí muselo něco pořádně vyřídit."_

_Emily se na něj nechápavě podívala a pak se probudila do reality a přispěchala k posteli._

Emily si sedla na svůj oblíbený kámen a rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Čekala, že se dívka zase objeví. Nechápala, kdo to je, ani jak se tam vzala.

Podruhé ji uviděla, když za ní opět přišla s tím, že museum známek nenašla. Emily si byla jistá, že je to vtípek, ale i tak byla k cizince přívětivá a ukázala jí na mapě, kde stojí a přitom zjistila, že si dívka myslí, že je úplně v jiném městě.

Další den na tom stejném místě daleko od města se opět setkaly s tím, že dívka muzeum známek našla, ale že někde vytratila peněženku a šla celou cestu až sem jestli jí někde nevypadla z kapsy. Emily jí řekla, že nic neviděla.

Potřetí si dívka přišla vyfotit místo, kde se prvně ztratila a snažila se zachytit na snímek sloupořadí v pozadí.

Emily seděla a v dálce už uviděla tu známou osobu, jak se k ní pomalým krokem přibližuje.

„Omlouvám se, že zase ruším," přistoupila dívka blíž. „Jenom jsem měla cestu kolem a řekla jsem si, jestli bych vám nemohla dělat společnost."

Emily se na cizinku usmála. Bylo jí trochu podezřelé, že se dívka každý den vrací na to stejné místo, v tom stejném oblečení myslela si, že se snaží dostat Emilinu pozornost, aby pak mohla vykládat, že se zná s tou holkou s tykadly. Ale jí to bylo jedno. Dokud nebyla dotěrná ani zlá byla ochotna navázat lidský kontakt. Ale hluboko v duši byla připravena vyvrátit jakoukoliv levárnu.

„Je to tu docela pěkné," řekla dívka. Emily přikývla.

„Líbí se mi tady," cizinka pokračovala. „Asi se mi tady libí víc, než ve zbytku okolí." Sedla si vedle Emily do prachu zkřížila si pod sebou nohy. „Jo, když se na to člověk podívá, tak je to opravdu krásné okolí, sice tu nic není, ale má to své kouzlo, jo, nejlepší, kde jsem kdy byla."

„A kde jste všude byla?" zeptal se Emily.

„Všude a nikde," zasmála se dívka internímu vtipu. „Ne jela jsem stopem ze Sacramenta a zůstala jsem stát před hranicí státu, když jsem si řekla, že bych mohla z každého města vzít kousek a projít ho."

„A proč už nepokračujete dál?"

Dívka se koukla na Emily a nohy narovnala. „Čekám na dopis od kamarádky, nahlásila jsem jí adresu, vždycky to došlo včas a teď nic, tak jsem si řekla, že počkám, že to má třeba jen zpoždění, ale už je to pátý den a pořád nic a nechci jí psát první, dokud mě alespoň neprozvoní a už nevím kam jít, mám to tu prošlý sem a tam a tak jsem si řekla, že sem zase zajdu a nenapadlo mě, že tu pořád budete."

„Chodím sem každý den."

„Taky se vám tady tam líbí?"

„Ne jezdím odsud do školy."

„Tady je zastávka?" podivila se dívka a rozhlédla se.

„Ne, jenom pro mě. Vyzvedávají si mě tu ze školy." Emily nechtěla zbytečně prozradit mnoho detailů.

„Aha," dívka přikývla.

Po chvilce rozjímání se cizinka zeptala: „Nemáš trochu vody, ehm…?"

„Emily."

„Katherine." Obě dívky si podaly ruce a Emily vytáhla z batohu láhev a podala ji.

„Už musím jít," řekla Katherine, budou brzy zavírat, zkusím to ještě jednou na poště. Moc mě těšilo Emily."

„Mě taky."

Po pár krocích se dívka zarazila a otočila: „Mohla bych přijít i zítra? Budu mít dlouhou chvíli a…."

„Jo." přikývla Emily.

„Paráda," Katherine poskočila radostí. „Tak ahoj zítra." otočila se a rychlým krokem se vydala zpátky do města.

_Přejela kolečkovou židlí po půlce místnosti, vzala šroubky, odrazila se nohama a svezla se zase zpátky. Omotala je drátkem a postupně je zapojila na nachystanou diodu, konec připnula na magnet a položila ho do vody. Na druhé straně vložila přímo do tekutiny železný plíšek a vzala jodizovaný roztok z poličky ve zkumavce a opatrně nalívala obsah do vody. Dupla na pedál pod stolem a voda začala reagovat. Do vzduchu pronikl zápach chlóru a u elektrod se voda začala vypařovat._

„_Neohlášený experiment!" ozvalo se dívce za zády. Lekla se a upustila láhev s vodou do skleněné mísy. Smradlavá voda se rozstříkla všude po stole a rozpila mapu světa, s Amerikou situovanou ve středu plánu, ležící vedle._

„_U Hawkingova křesla," vyjekla dívka a snažila zachránit zbytky papíru. Byla to jediná inteligentní mapa na základně._

„_Vyžaduji vysvětlení." Malý robůtek s dlouhým ohebným krkem a červeným světle na hlavě místo oka, zasvítil na Emily._

_Dívka toho robota nenáviděla. Ať udělala cokoliv, bylo to proti jeho naprogramovaným pravidlům. Nesměla se pomalu ani hnout z pokoje. Používali ho, když nebyl na základně nikdo jiný, kdo by jí hlídal. Emily zásadně odmítala hlídání v tomto věku._

„_Je to projekt do školy!" zakřičela na něj._

„_Neoprávněné používání nebezpečných pomůcek," oznámil robot strojově a vysunul kovové chapadlo a všechno vysypal do blízkého odpadkového koše._

_Emily nasupeně dosedla na postel. Vytáhla mobil a vytočila tátu. Než telefon začal pípat, zavěsila. Nemělo cenu mu to zkoušet. Už ho slyšela, jak jí říká, aby se řídla pravidly a s čímkoliv nebezpečným počkala na něj. Jakoby nový způsob elektrolýzy vody na chlór bylo nebezpečné._

Dívka vyběhla do kuchyně a otevřela lednici. Jako obvykle v ní nebylo nic víc, než B.O. třpytky a jeho nová želatinová přítelkyně posazená o dvě police víš, než jeho stará přítelkyně Diane. Emily tedy vyběhla do hlavní jídelny a nenápadně ukradla pár jablek. Jenom doufala, že nebyly na příděl.

Na chodbách i přes již začatou pracovní dobu, nikdo nebyl. Všichni se zdržovali na ranní kafé a zapisovali si příchod, takže dívka nikoho nepotkala. Vzpomněla si, že Katherine slíbila knihu o kvantové fyzice a rychle se pro ni vrátila do laboratoře. Svým přehrabováním vzbudila Švába.

„Má nejdražší, copak se děje?" oslovil ji.

„Promiň, jen něco hledám," Emily popadla knihu a vyběhla ven. Chtěla být v Caliente co nejdříve.

„Kampak jdeš tak brzo?" zakřičel na ní ze dveří.

Emily se zastavila a rychle se otočila, taška na rameni se otočila o sto osmdesát stupňů a knihy jí málem vypadli z rukou.

„Jen chci být ve škole dřív," zamyslela se, jestli má lhát nebo ne, ale samým štěstím by nic jiného nevymyslela. „Mám sraz s kamarádkou a nechci přijít pozdě!" křikla na něj z chodby.

„Má nejdražší počkej!"

Emily se zastavila a koukala na tátu, který jí došel.

„Jsem rád, že sis našla kamarádku, přátelství je důležitá věc, a je potřeba ji pěstovat. Jestli to bude možné, udělej pro ni něco pěkného a…"

„Já vím," Emily otočila oči v sloup. „Je mi to jasné, zatím čau," opět se rozběhla chodbou. „Ahoj Článku," proběhla kolem strýce a hned zahnula do hangáru.

Rybí muž nestačil odpovědět. Koukal po Emily a poškrábal se na hlavě, „Páni, takhle nadšenou jsem ji neviděl už hodně dlouho," řekl Doktorovi. „Kam tak běží?"

„Má sraz s kamarádkou," přetlumočil Šváb dceřiná slova.

„Ona?" zasmál se Článek a pak se střetnul s Doktorovým pohledem.

„Ne jako že by nemohla mít kamarádky," zazmatkoval rybí muž a snažil se opravit. „Samozřejmě, že může, jen je nikdy neměla, ne kvůli tomu co je…," gestikuloval rukama a snažil se vyprostit z té situace. „Jen…raději mlčím." svraštil čelo a s trapným pocitem se přesunul do společenské místnosti na ranní hraní video her.

Doktor ho viděl, jak vykrádá slané lupínky ze spížky. Sám nevěděl si o tom myslet. Již předtím Emily přišla pozdě ze školy a nikomu neřekla, co jí zdrželo. Šváb se šel podívat, jestli Susan už je vzhůru, aby s ní situaci prodiskutoval.

_Článek si položil zákusek na stůl a urovnal k němu židli. Položil úhledně vidličku na bok a na druhou stranu ubrousek. Zapálil svíčku, aromatickou tyčinku a pustil hudbu. Byl to výjimečný okamžik. _

„_Co kutíš?" ozvala se Emily a přisedla k němu na sedačku._

„_Připravuji se na zázrak," odpověděl Článek a dokončil rituál. Emily se naklonila: „To je dort, kde jsi ho vzal?"_

„_To není jen tak nějaký, jak ty říkáš dort." odsekl jí Článek. „Je to magie, je to láska, je to všechno po čem člověk touží zabaleno do čokolády, je měkoučký, je slaďoučký, je to jak čerstvá voda v bazén, právě ulovená ryba, jako nová video hra." Článkovi po tváři přejela slina. Oblízl se. „Ještě zbývá jedna věc," dodal a přešel k lednici. „Sakra," zaklel. „Kde je všechna šlehačka?"_

„_Myslím, že jsem nějakou viděla v jídelně." oznámila mu Emily._

„_Hned jsem zpátky." vyběhl rybí muž ven._

_Článek naklusal do zásob, vzal dvě láhve šlehačky a rychle se vrátil zpátky. Přiběhl ke stolu a šokem mu vypadly láhve z rukou. Polil ho vztek a smutek. _

_Půlka dortu byla pryč. Článek se rozhlédl po okolí a našel B.O.B.a u lednice._

„_Co jsi to provedl!" popadl ho článek v místě, kde by normálně byl krk. Blob na něj dvakrát zamrkal._

„_Já něco udělal?" podivil se blob. „To vysvětluje, proč jsem tak unavený, měl bych se posilnit." přešel B.O.B. ke stolu. „A hele dort." sáhl po něm._

„_Nedostaneš ani drobek navíc," skočil po něm rybí muž, ale pouze proskočil skrz modrý blok. rychle vstal a odtáhl B.O. ruku. „Už jsi ho měl přespříliš."_

„_Měl?" urazil se blob. „Já jsem ti ho nesnědl. Právě naopak," naklonil se k Chybějícímu Článkovi a šibalsky zašeptal: „teprve jsem se chystal."_

„_To stačí! Všichni víme, jaký jsi dortožrout!" Oba dva se začali prát._

_Emily se vrátila do místnosti a uviděla, jak se oba její strýcové rvou hlava nehlava. Uslyšela malé šustění u nohou. Kolem ní proběhla přední polovina křečka. Dívka se po něm sehnula a chytila ho._

_Hlodavec měl naduté tvářičky a ještě mu odpadávaly drobky čokoládového dortu z fousků._

Emily byla odchycena ještě na ve městě. Chvíli si povídaly, když z Katherine vypadlo, že dopis od kamarádky nepřijde, protože tentokrát posílala balík dívčiných oblíbených sladkostí, které nebyly v Nevadě k sehnání.

„A už mi dochází finance na spaní v hotelech a venku ještě není takové teplo, abych šla do kempu," postěžovala si Katherine. „Asi se budu muset posunout dál, nejde mi ani tak o ten balík, ale pojedu na jih, abych v noci neumrzla, leda že bych našla někoho, u koho bych mohla strávit noc." Kate si od Emily převzala knihy a letmo tu první prolistovala.

Emily bylo Katherine líto. Nedokázala si představit takový putovní život, i když by jí hrozně lákal. Ale rodiče by jí nepustili, a kdyby utekla, musela by se před nimi schovávat, protože by ji stejně hledali, dokud by jí nenašli. Emily se zamyslela, co by udělala její rodina. Ta by nikoho ve štychu nenechala. Hlavně ne její matka. Emily se zamračila při myšlence na ní.

Odě dívky mlčky pochodovaly do centra, když Emily předložila návrh. „Tak můžeš zůstat u mě."

Katherine se na ni zvědavě podívala: „ne, to nejde, něco si najdu, viděla jsem, že mají ve slevě spací pytle, to by mohlo vystačit,…"

„Nebudeš přece někde mrznout venku," Emily dodala, „nikdy jsem tam nikoho neměla, jednou jim to nemůže vadit." Dívka se v duchu šibalsky usmála. Nechtěla na základně způsobit problémy, jenom jim chtěla ukázat, že už je velká a chce rozhodovat samostatně.

Katherine obličej se proměnil ve štěstí: „vážně bych mohla zůstat u tebe?"

Emily přikývla.

„Paráda," nadskočila. „To by mi hrozně pomohlo. Samozřejmě jen na chvíli, urovnám si pár věcí a… díky." Katherine se neudržela a Emily objala. Ta se chvíli bránila a pak Kate jen poplácala po zádech.

Ten večer sesedly na místo, kde se poprvé potkaly. Malý tmavě hnědý dvojmístný armádní helikodron se čtyřmi vrtulemi po okrajích již čekal na místě. Z malé anténky na zadní části vysílal signál, kterým se snažil poslat zprávu o příjezdu na Emilin osobní telefon.

Dívka pozorovala Katherine, jak se pomalinku přiblížila k mašině. Lehce se ho dotkla a statická elektrika jí projela tělem. Emily se jí zasmála. Kate vypadala, že nikdy neviděla nic tak krásného. V přední části bylo velké sklo, které se táhlo až po bocích a vše splývalo dohromady v elegantní linii armádního stroje, stojícího jen pár centimetrů nad zemí. Uvnitř se před sedadly rozprostírala černá přístrojová deska s výško-metrem, GPS a spoustou dalších vyhledávacích a měřících zařízení, které doteď ani Emily nedokázala popsat.

Emily si sundala brašnu z ramen a schovala ji pod sedadlo, pak z druhé strany stroje otevřela dveře pro Katherine. Ta si ničeho nevšimla a s úžasem obdivovala zázrak před sebou. Dívka zasunula mobil do přístrojové desky a stroj nastartoval motory. Kolem dokola se od otáčejících vrtulí zvířil prach a v tu chvíli Katherine nasedla do stroje a zavřela za sebou dveře. Uvnitř panovalo ticho, kromě vibrací a tichého šumění nebylo slyšet ze řvaní motorů vůbec nic.

Stroj sám se vznesl do výšky a pomalou otáčkou se vydal na sever, kde po chvíli opět změnil směr. Poté už dron letěl klidně, nízko nad zemí, ale dostatečně vysoko, aby se vyhnul stavením a příležitostným elektrickým drátům.

Dole na zemi ubíhala písčitá a kamenitá krajina. Skály se táhly od obzoru k obzoru a měnily barvu pouze podle dopadajícího slunce ve žlutou hnědou a červeno oranžovou barvu. Údolí se rychle měnila v kopce a dlouhé stíny dole vytvářely strašidelné vzorce.

Katherine seděla nalepená na okně a vše pozorovala s nadšením. Emily ji chápala. Pro každého normálního člověka to muselo být vzrušení, ale pro Emily to byla každodenní nudná realita. Kdysi také pozorovala krajinu a snažila se zapamatovat každý její záhyb, ale teď ji ani nevnímala. Dron byl naprogramován jen pro jednu cestu a jakékoliv vzrušení ve stylu změny trasy nehrozilo. Dívka to párkrát zkusila, ale nikdy neuspěla.

Po dvaceti minutách přistály uprostřed ničeho. Nejbližší orientační bod vyla vysoká skála nezajímavá vzorem ani tvarem. Emily počkala, než se motory vypnuly a seskočila dolů. Stroj se i po Katheriném opuštění sám zamknul a vydal pípavý zvuk.

„Co to bylo?" nadskočila Katherine.

„Signál o mém příjezdu," odpověděla Emily.

Dron se automaticky na druhé straně začal přesouvat dovnitř do hangáru.

Dívky zašly blíže ke skále a Emily přiložila na jedno místo ruku a před ní se zpoza kamene objevily kovové dveře a další skenovací panel.

„Budu ti muset zadat přístupový kód, aby tě nesejmuli jako vetřelce," řekla Emily a začala zadávat nové členské číslice. Katherine sama sáhla na místo pro sběh otisků. Kód se smazal a místo něj vyjel již existující a dveře od hangáru se otevřely. Emily se vyděsila, musela něco pokazit.

Na druhém konci obrovské kovové místnosti vyšel Článek a Doktor Šváb. Již z dálky si něco mezi sebou šuškali. V jednu chvíli se oba na sebe podívali a ještě přidali do kroku.

Emily si stoupla před kamarádku: „Tati, Článku tohle je,…"

„Katherine," zašeptal Šváb a soucitně se na ní podíval.

„Zdravím Doktore," podala mu dívka ruku. „Je pěkné vás opět vidět. Doktor na ni udiveně koukal a pak jí stisknul pravici.

„Ahoj Článku," otočila se Kate na rybího muže. Ten neváhal a dívku objal: „já věděl, že se vrátíš." Katherine mu stisk opětovala.

„Páni," prohlásila „ty jsi posiloval." Článek dívku pustila a zatnul svaly na rukou. „Jako z oceli krásko," políbil oba bicepsy.

Halou se ozvalo písknutí podrážky o podlahu. Všichni čtyři se podívali směrem ke dveřím.

Susan stála napůl cesty s rozevřenýma očima a otevřenou pusou. Rozešla se přímo směrem ke Katherine. Napřáhla se rukou a vlepila dívce facku, až se Kate otočila hlava o devadesát stupňů. Tichou místností se ozývalo plesknutí jako ozvěnou.

Susan vzteky zatnula pěsti.

Katherine si přejela rukou po bolavé tváři: „jo, to jsem si zasloužila,…"

Náhle ji Susan objala. „Jak?" zeptala se, když se odtáhla.

„Asi jsem to moc nevychytala," pokrčila Katherine rameny.

„Počkej," skočila jim Emily do řeči, „jak to, že je všechny znáš?"

Katherine se otočila s omluvným výrazem. „Asi jsem k tobě nebyla úplně upřímná, já jsem tady taky chvíli pobývala."

„Cože?" vyhrkla Emily a začala hledat odpovědí po ostatních.

„Všechno ti vysvětlím, ale teď mám docela hlad. Co kdybys mě pozvala za pár kreditů na oběd?" zeptala se Katherine Emily a pomalu se vydala ke dveřím. Po cestě potkala B.O.B.a.

„Šťastný pomatový den, Katherine," pozdravil dívku.

„I tobě," oplatila mu Kate. Emily jí mezitím dohnala.

Susan se otočila, že zamíří za obě nové příchozí, když jí Doktor položil ruku na rameno: „Nech je o samotě." ___

_Emily ze zvyku zaklepala a vstoupila do místnosti. Pokoj byl vybaven bíle, až na pár špatně nakreslených dětských obrázků. Napravo u zdi v zadním rohu bylo umyvadlo se zrcadlem a naproti židle. Na druhé straně byla velká nemocniční postel, vedle ní vysoký a úzký stolek s talířem s již lehce zapáchajícím jídlem. V rohu místnosti čněla kamera napojená špatně zamaskovaným drátem k monitoru na kontrolu životních funkcí se __senzory pro měření EKG, okysličení krve, pro měření teploty a mozkového vlnění gama. Přístroj pravidelně a pomalu pípal v různých hlasitostech, podle toho co zaznamenal._

„_Ahoj mami," pozdravila Emily a podívala se na Susan ležící na lůžku. Enomičina tvář byla bledá, vlasy mastné a zacuchané a oči zavřené. Vyhublé ruce měla položené podél těla, na prstu levé ruky snímal přidělaný detektor pulz. _

_Dívka se posadila na kraj postele._

„_Doufám, že se ti zdají hezké sny," začala Emily. „Hledala jsem na jakou školu podat přihlášku, je toho na výběr moc, a přemýšlela jsem, že bych šla na internát." Mutantka pohladila mámu po ruce. „S tátou je to teďka nějaké divné, jako by byl zase smutný. Včera jsem ho viděla, jak jí odpadky. Tak jsem si s ním taky dala," konec věty Emily zašeptala. _

„_Poslední dobou se hrozně zavírá do sebe. Předevčírem se na sebe koukal do zrcadla a přemýšlel nahlas, že vypadá víc jako kudlanka než jako šváb. Chtěla jsem s ním mluvit, ale nechtěla jsem ho vyrušit. Stál u sebe a broukal si, asi zase předstíral, že je na ostrově. Možná, že jsme tam všichni spolu. Zkoušela jsem to, a nevím, co vás na tom bavilo. S Článkem teď hrajeme často karty. Už nad ním začínám vyhrávat, dělá pořád ty stejné chyby dokola, nikdy se neptá, jestli nemám nějaké trojky." Emily se zasmála a rozhlédla se po místnosti. Byla si jistá, že by to tu chtěla trochu oživit, možná zase pustit rádio, aby tu nebylo takové ticho a ponuro. _

„_No… nevím, kdy přijdu, máme teď spoustu testů, musím se učit a chtěla bych dodělat ten projekt. Vidíš, málem bych zapomněla, přinesla jsem ti další krůtí tetrazzini, tentokrát jsem si jistá, že se mi to povedlo." Emily vyměnila staré jídlo na stolku za čerstvé. Vstala, vzala talíř a upravila si pásek, tak aby byl na pravé straně níž, jak to nosívala její matka. Dívka opatrně za sebou zavřela dveře._

Katherine si sedla ke stolu s tácem a začala na talíř odškrabávat z pizzy sýr a šunku. Všechny oči v místnosti se na ní otočily. Pracovníci si však hned začali hledět svého, jelikož byli zvyklí na všemožné podivné věci.

Naproti dívce vrzla židle a Emily přisedla si ke stolu.

„Já to nechápu," začala Emily. „Jak jsi tady mohla být zavřená, když jsi…"

„Normální?" Kate se musela pousmát. Z jedné tázací věty poznala více Susaniných znaků, než z předchozích konverzací. Při první části otázky Emily otočila hlavu doleva, jakoby hledala odpovědi kolem a při tázací části lehce posunula hlavu dozadu a v oblouku zase zpět.

„Nejsem tak nespeciální, jak vypadám," zamumlala Katherine s plnou pusou. Zarazila se a polknula obrovské sousto naráz. „Tak nějak umím cestovat časem."

„Cože?" vyhrkla ze sebe Emily.

„Nejsem z tohoto světa," Katherine pokrčila rameny. Emily se přistihla, jak na ni kouká s otevřenou pusou a hned zaujala lepší pozici.

Katherine pokračovala: „Původně jsem sem skočila přes portál nebo co, sama tomu nerozumím. V okolních horách docházelo k pravidelným zábleskům elektromagnetismu, které všechny směřovaly k portálu, kterým jsem přišla. Nepamatuji si ani salám. Vím jenom, že jsem ležela Článkovi na zádech, jak mě odnášeli sem na základnu a když jsem se probrala, tak jsem do něj začala bouchat a křičela jsem na všechny strany o pomoc a chtěla jsem utéct. Pak jsem podruhé ztratila vědomí a probrala jsem se a Susan se mi představila a vysvětlila mi situaci. Ale to taky vím jen z vyprávění. Nemám šajna co se dělo. Chtěla jsem odejít, ale nedovolili mi to a chtěli, než se to všechno vysvětlí, abych zůstala. Tak jsem byla tady."

Emily poslouchala z vyprávění každé slovo a nechápavě zamrkala.

„Ti si se mnou užili," zasmála se Kate. „Kolikrát se mi stalo, že jsem skočila o dvě hodiny dopředu a oni mě celou dobu hledali a já stála přitom celou dobu na místě."

„A…a jak dlouho jsi tady byla? A jak ty skoky fungují?"

„Nevím a nevím," Kate dojedla pizzu a začala ze sýru obírat šunku. „Nikdy jsme na to nepřišli, časem jsem se ztrácela klidně i na týden a nikoho to nepřekvapilo."

„Nikdy se o tobě nezmínili," pronesla Emily a záhy toho litovala.

„Kdo by se o mně zmiňoval? O blbce co skáče v čase, ale jenom dopředu?" Katherine pohodila rukama.

Emily chvíli tiše seděla a přemýšlela. „Takže ten příběh o cestování?"

„Ten jsem si vymyslela."

„A to, že nemáš kde být?"

„To už je pravda." pokývala hlavou Katherine.

„A znala si je? Ostatní?" zeptala se Emily nadšeně a praštila rukama do stolu.

„Ostatní?"

„Sta´abi a Sqweepa a Vornicarna a Covetrona a neviditelného muže?" dívka se strnulými tykadly dychtivě očekávala odpověď.

„Ne."

„Ne?" anténky zklamáním uvadly.

„Všechna tahle sorta byla už pryč, když jsem přišla. Hodně se tady o nich mluvilo, ale mě to nic neříkalo."

Emily byla z celé situace zmatená. Myslela, že znala celou historii základny. Projížděla záznamy všech, co tu byli, vyhledávala složky a ptala se. Ale o skocích v čase nebyla nikde ani zmínka.

„A jaké je tvoje monstrózní jméno?"

„Pardon?" zarazila se Katherine.

„Víš,…to jméno co lidé křičí, když tě slyší přicházet, něco ve stylu: POZOR PŘICHÁZÍ…!?"

Kate se zamyslela: „Myslím, že jsem nikdy žádné neměla, ale hrozně se mi vždycky líbilo Kemalnika. Chápeš, jako Enormika, ale jen jsou přeházeny písmenka za jiná, se kterými se ve výslovnosti pletou. Ale nevím, jestli si ho zasloužím. Nikdy jsem tu nebyla oficiálně, jako fakt oficiálně, víš, když máš nášivku a tak. Tu jsem vždycky chtěla, ale nikdy jsem ji nedostala, tak jsem si ji zkusila vyrobit a byl to paskvil."

Emily pokývala hlavou. Proplétaly se v ní smíšené pocity. Očekávání, radost, zmatek a zklamání z nevědomosti. Nic takového v životě nezažila, ale nehodlala to nechat jen tak být. Nejvíce jí překvapilo, že o nikom, jako byla bytost před ní, nikdy neslyšela. Byla to jedinečná příležitost prozkoumat utajenou historii základny.

„A tvoje?" vytrhla Kate otázkou Emily z rozjímání.

„Mě nijak neříkají," povzdechla si dívka. „Ale v záznamech mám poznámkou napsaný Mutantka."

„Tak tedy, těší mě, Mutantko, jsem Kemalnika." Kate natáhla dívce pravačku. Emily ji s radostí stiskla. Chvíli Kate pozorovala, jak si hrála se sklopeným pohledem se zbylým kouskem sýra z pizzy.

„Je tady pán domu?" zeptala se Kate.

„Kdo?" nechápala Emily.

„Je tady Generál McBomba?"

„Momentálně je pryč, proč?"

„Paráda," zajásala Katherine. „To nám získá trochu času. A kde je Motýlosaurus?"

„V Nebrasce, pomáhá tam stavět novou hráz."

Obě dívky vyšly z jídelny a Emily zavedla Katherine do svého pokoje. Místnost byla prostě vybavena, u zadní části stála kovová postel s vysokou matrací napravo od ní stůl s velkou hromadou rozházených učebnic. Police na druhé straně přetékala knihami a jedinou výzdobou na chladně kovových stěnách byl plakát kočičky na větvi s nápisem „Drž se"

Hned jak prošli dveřmi, se Kate zarazila a začala se dívat do stropu.

„Je všechno v pořádku?" zeptala se Emily.

Katherine chvíli mlčela a pak dodala: „zaprvé, když vstoupíš do místnosti, vždycky zkontroluj strop. Protože stropy jsou opomíjeny a může od tam na tebe něco zkočit. A za druhé, nechápu, že to ještě neopravili."

„Neopravili co?" přistoupila k ní Emily.

Kate ukázala na nerovnost nad posuvnými dveřmi. „Vidíš, ten šrám támhle? Tohle původně bývala moje cela," naznačila prsty párová interpunkční znaménka na poslední slovo. „A jednou jsme tu se Susan seděly a ozval se poplach, který se ukázal být falešný, ale to jsme nevěděli a tak Suze vyběhla ven a jak se zvětšovala, tak se na mě otočila, jestli taky jdu a přitom narazila do stěny a prorazila tamty pláty."

Emily příběh zaujal. Skepticky se zadívala na stěnu, kde bylo vidět rýhování po svařování, ale jinak vše vypadalo normálně.

„Mě to přijde zpravené," prohlásila.

„Ano, ale myslela, jsem, že to udělají líp,…." pokrčila Katherine rameny.

„Emily?" zaklepal Doktor Šváb a vstoupil. „Má nejdražší, mohla bys na chvilku?"

Mutantka se otočila na Kemalniku: „Počkala by si tady?"

Kate přikývla.

Na druhé straně za rohem stál B.O.B. s Článkem a poslouchali útržky rozhovoru.

„…i když je to šlechetné gesto, neměla jsi žádné právo ji sem brát…"

„Ale tati je to kamarádka!"

„Nemůžeš cizí lidi brát na základnu, je to příliš nebezpečné, co by si pomyslela o nás?"

„Ale byla jediná osoba, co se na mě dívala mimo můj obličej,…."

„To tě stejně neopravňuje,….už nikdy se to nebude opakovat!"

„Promiň, neuvědomila jsem si to."

„Příště už to nedělej,…."

Rybí muž odchytil Doktora.: „Vážně jí tu necháme?"

„Nevidím, jinou možnost, povzdechl si Šváb.

„Hele, vím, že jsem poslední, co by to toho měl kecat a i když jsem všema dvaceti, pro to si ji nechat, jde mi o pižlíka. Nezažila s ní to co my." vysvětlil mu Článek.

„Já vím, příteli, já vím," povzdechl si Doktor.

Emily zívla únavou. Protáhla se a rukama si objala paže.

„Půjdeš už spát?" zeptala se Katherine a zvedla se z postele.

„Ne, nejsem unavená," vyhrkla Emily. „Mám na tebe ještě spoustu otázek." poslední slovo se skrylo v dalším zívnutí.

Kate vstala z postele, obešla Mutantku a zamířila ke dveřím. „Uvidíme se ráno," prohlásila.

„Počkej," křikla na ni dívka „a kde budeš spát? Tohle bylo tvoje místo… a…"

Kate se zastavila a otočila: „Byla to cela, ne pokoj, a nikdy jsem tady nespala a nehodlám to měnit."

„A kde budeš spát?" Emily nikdy nikoho nehostila, trochu zaváhala a přistihla se, že neví, co má dělat.

„Já spát?" zasmála se Katherine, „holka, já nejsem vůbec unavená."

„Ale někam si pak musíš lehnout, pojď, najdeme ti nějakou matraci nebo karimatku a budeš tady se mnou," naléhala Emily a zběsile se rozhlížela kolem a snažila se přijít, jestli by se na její posteli vyspaly obě.

„Nepotřebuju spát, jen si poskočím do rána," vysvětlila Kemalnika ledabyle. „Jen potřebuju prostor, abych nikoho nezranila nebo nevzala s sebou."

„Tomu nerozumím," Emily opět zívla.

„Já taky ne," usmála se Katherine a odešla ven, dveře se za ní zavřely. Náhle se zase otevřely, dívka vběhla dovnitř a objala Emily: „Dobrou noc," zašeptala.

Překvapená Mutantka se zmohla na pouhé: „Dobrou".

Susan čekala u jídelny. Bylo jí jasné, že dříve či později během hodiny se Katherine objeví. Dívka se jí nesnažila vyhnout a zamířila k ní. Susan si nervózně objala paže a promýšlela si slova.

„Susan, než cokoliv řekneš," začala a dívala se jí přímo do očí. „Je mi to líto, nechtěla jsem to a věř mi, že nejsem tady, abych způsobovala problémy a jsem odhodlaná přijmout jakoukoliv kritiku, seřvání i fyzickou bolest.

„Jak?" vyštěkla něžně Susan.

„Jak co?" nechápala Kate.

„Jak jsi to přežila, jak si se tady objevila?" Enormika pokrčila ramena a krouživým pohybem hlavy naznačila myšlenku celého prostoru.

„Jo tohle," zadumala Kate. „No prostě…, jsem skočila."

„Jen tak?"

„No, docela to bolelo," přiznala dívka.

„Neměla by si tu být." sdělila jí Susan obavy.

„Já vím, ale ono to není tak jednoduché, asi jsem toho zvala moc naráz a nejde se mi posunout. Alespoň ne nijak hodně, já…nemám na to sílu a bojím se, že bych zůstala nohama tady a zbytkem těla jinde."

Susan pokývala hlavou. Katherine se zamračila a přistoupila k ní blíže: „Počkej, ty se nezlobíš? A nebudeš mě vyhánět?" Susan se nadechla, že něco řekne a pak jen vydechla a podívala se jinam. Otočila se ke Katherine zády.

„Jde o to," špitala. „Nevím, co jsi jí řekla, ale nikdy jsem jí neviděla takhle šťastnou."

„Myslíš…" Kate ukázala zpátky na Emilin pokoj.

„Je jako vyměněná, vždycky se bála být venku a pořád se schovávala a teď. Je tak šťastná a je to ÚŽASNÝ!" Susan máchla rukama do vzduchu.

„To je fain," přitakala Katherine.

„Jen na ni, prosím tě, buď opatrná, ať jí…neublížíš." V Susaniné tváři se objevily obavy a zvýraznily se vrásky kolem očí a úst.

„Jo pokusím se."

„Dobře," Susan sklopila hlavu a vydala se pryč.

„Suze?" křikla za ní Katherine. „Nevíš, jestli bych ještě nenašla krabici s mými věcmi? Nebude někde ve skladu.

Susan se napůl otočila: „Jsou tam, kde jsme tě našli, ale být tebou bych tam nechodila." Nechala dívku samotnou na chodbě a vydala se do společenské místnosti.

__ Emily si sedla na kanape, hodila nohy nahoru a začala číst. Snažila se knihu udržet v rukách, tak aby mohla otáčet stránky jen tykadly, ale neměla v nich takovou sílu ani mrštnost jako její táta. Po chvíli experiment vzdala a vzala knihu normálně do rukou._

_Ozvalo se malé žuchnutí a vedle ní z opěrky skočil Smartie._

„_Ahoj," pozdravil zdrojovým hlasem._

„_Jé, ahoj," Emily vzala brášku do rukou a něžně ho políbila na displej. _

„_Jak se vede?" zeptala se. „Byl jsi pryč nějak dlouho."_

„_Měl jsem hodně práce. Povýšili mě. Jsem bezpečnostní technik druhé třídy."_

„_Slyšela jsem, gratuluji." usmála se Emily. „Chceš se jít projít?"_

„_Moc rád," seskočil telefon dolů a rychlým krokem se vydal ke dveřím. Emily vedle něj pomalu kráčela, aby jí stačil._

„_Byl jsi už za tátou?" zeptal se Emily a zašli za roh._

„_Ano, ale chtěl jsem vidět hlavně tebe. Mám pro tebe dárek." Smartie ze sebe vysunul malou paměťovou kartu. „Jak jsi říkala, že nemáš ráda, že se ti ztrácí soubory, protože jsou věci špatně uložené a protože úložné zdroje nejdou vždycky spolehlivě a do všech zařízení, tuhle kartu jsem ti upgradoval. Je upravená proti poškození viry a jakékoliv nedokonaliti automaticky posílá na zkonfigurovaný počítač. Přes dvě terabytů paměti. Už jsem ti tam nahrál pár seriálů, kdybys měla zájem." mrknul na ni._

„_Paráda, díky moc," zaradovala se Emily, sehnula se a vzala kartu do rukou._

„_Jak se daří Susan?" zeptal se opatrně Smartie._

„_Pořád stejně," řekla Emily._

_Mobil si odkašlal: „promiň, nechtěl jsem tě nějak…"_

„_To je dobrý," usmála se na něj Emily. „Jen bych jí chtěla nějak pomoci a nemám jak. To mě štve. Kdyby se dalo najít něco, co by jí vyvolalo dostatečný podnět k probuzení." Emily si povzdychla. „Ale nic mě nenapadá."_

_Smartie pípl._

_Emily se zastavila. Pípnutí jí připomnělo záznamník. „To je ono." řekla Emily a zaradovala se. „Všechno musí být někde zaznamenané." _

„_Nerozumím." Smartie znovu pípnul._

„_Ty máš přístup ke všem bezpečnostním protokolům, najít pro tebe skladiště s uloženými daty nemůže být vůbec žádný problém."_

„_Ano," přiznal mobil „ale,…"_

„_No tak bráško, nikdo se to nedozví, jenom nahlédnout, přísahám, že když se nic nenajde, tak ti dám pokoj a budu lámat něco z babičky."_

_Smartie se zamyslel a pak se usmál: „Dobře, ale opravdu opatrně,"_

_Vrátili se do pokoje, Emily si dárek schovala a mobil se připojit k notebooku a do sítě základny. Emily si přisedla na židli, na obrazovce začali běhat jedničky a nuly a nakonec po chvíli vyjel plán základny. Emily ho stáhla do Smartieho a všechny stopy zase zamaskovaly._

_Vydali se výtahem do nultého patra a prošli se rovně chodbou až na konec. Před nimi stály dveře s velkým nápisem „Zásoby potravin". Emily se usmála. Kuchyň byla o tři patra výš a v jiném sektoru budovy. Na takové jednoduché zamaskování jim nemohl nikdo skočit._

„_Podle mapy je to tady," ukázal Smartie a podal Emily drát na zapojení se k zámku. Trvalo asi tři minuty, než se prolomil zdrojový kód a dveře cvaknuly a otevřely se. Před vetřelci se objevil malý kumbál s krabicemi od spodu až ke stropu._

_Emily byla zklamaná, čekala nějaký obrovský sklad, se spoustou světel, tajnou místnost, kde se budou ukrývat všechny video záznamy, ale místo toho to byl jen menší šatník plný papírů._

_Dívka otevřela jednu krabici a koukla dovnitř. Byly tam složky dle dat. Jednu náhodně otevřela. Na hoře bylo datum 19.7.1956. Nebylo v ní nic jiného než jídelníček. Krabice byly jinak neoznačené, takže záznamy se mohly poskládat jakkoliv. Emily si sedla na zem a začala krabicí schovanou úplně vzadu v rohu. _

„_Pomůžeš mi?" zeptala se bratra, nervózně stepujícího u dveří, a odložila další neužitečnou složku. „Měli bychom najít cokoliv po roce 2009."_

„_Nevím, jestli je tu dobré zůstávat," obával se Smartie._

„_Někde v tady těch složkách je možná klíč k rozluštění jak mámu probudit a možná spousta dalších informací. Všechny ty krabice neodneseme. A kdyby se někdo ptal, tak to sveď na mě, že jsem tě donutila" uklidnila ho Emily._

„_Tak dobře, ale pro zatím ne víc jak hodinu." Smartie vyskočil na nejvyšší polici a začal hledat tam._

_Emily otevřela další krabici a v první složce našla obrázek havarovaného letadla. Náhodně a sáhla po prvním papíře, co uviděla. Poslední věta zněla: „A tak Enormičin zadek zachránil svět." Ve stejné krabici ležela velká, černo oranžová nášivka s číslem 00005. Emily si vzpomněla, že to bylo číslo její matky. Její monstrózní číslo. Uvědomila si, že v tom případě, tam musí být někde i její záznamy. Kolikáté pořadí by teda měla mít ona? Pokud se počítají i mimozemšťani, tak alespoň 10._

_Tohle bude dlouhé hledání, pomyslela si dívka a papír vrátila na místo._

Katherine stála na skále na západní straně, dvacet metrů od nejbližšího měřitelného a orientačního bodu před skálou a chtělo se jí brečet. Bylo jí teplo, potila se a neměla tekutiny navíc na slzy. Už věděla, proč jí Susan varovala. Nadávala si, proč byla taková husa a neposlechla jí. Vydala se sem jenom kvůli pitomým věcem, které byli na nic.

Půjčila si přehrávač hudby od Emily, aniž by se zeptala a zatím co ostatní už obědvali, ona doskočila v čase, šla si jakoby pro snídani a bez jakéhokoliv oznámení odešla ven.

Ve skále našla pod úhlem navrtanou malou destičku s jejím jménem, statusem, datem objevení a smrtí. První věta oznamovala: Milovaná kamarádka a šílená bytost na bázi uhlíku.

Katherine se musela smát, tak přesně vždycky chtěla, aby její náhrobek vypadal. Susan jí znala až moc dobře. Kemalnika přejela prsty po nápisu, byla to její nejdojemnější chvíli v životě.

Za okamžik, jakoby se z toho nic nestalo a Kate začala šmátrat kolem po nějaké díře, kam jí mohli pohřbít věci místo jejího těla. Prohledala okolí do deseti metrů, ale nic nenašla.

Po půlhodinovém pátrání vše vzdala a sedla si před destičku, když si všimla, že náhrobek je úzký a dlouhý a přišroubovaný do kamene. Dívka ohmatala rám kolme a zjistila, že v jenom místě se kámen propadá do malé dutiny uvnitř. Kate neváhala ani chvilku, vytáhla šroubovák a začala náhrobek odmontovávat. Ze začátku jí to vůbec nešlo, než šroubky povolil, pak už to bylo otázka vteřin. Posední šroubek vyrvala a zašmátrala rukou dovnitř do prachu a špíny a vylovila tlustou žlutou složku. Předpokládala, že je napěchovaná papíry a paměťovými kartami, fotkami a kresbami. Na místě slohu rozbalila. Obsah se vysypal na zem, ale po prvním prohledání tam nic nechybělo.

Kate věci sesbírala a destičku strčila do díry ve skále. Chtěla si to všechno projít až na základně, kde bude dělat velké tajnosti s tím, co našla a zároveň tím podmaňovat ostatní, aby se chtěli podívat a ona jim to dovolí.

Získání pozornosti 101.

_Emily se z helikodrona trmácela chodbami. Ruce měla kolem pasu a tykadla visela smutkem dolů. U sebe v pokoji dívka hodila tašku na zem a schoulila se na posteli, kde začala brečet. Všechna slaná voda padala na přilehlého Zaj-zaje. _

„_Už jsi tu?" do místnosti vstoupil Doktor Šváb. Rozhlédl se kolem. Na zemi uviděl vykukovat počítač v desolátním stavu z tašky na posteli plačící dceru. „Má nejdražší, co se děje?" posadil se vedle ní a položil jí ruku na třesoucí se rameno._

„_Nemají mě rádi. Prý jsem divná," vykoktala ze sebe Emily a rozvzlykala se ještě víc._

_Doktor se zarazil. „A kdo ti pověděl?"_

„_Děcka ze třídy. A pak…pak," lapala po dechu Emily. „Pak mi vzali notebook a vyhodili ho z okna, protože to jsou věci jen pro lidi a to já prý nejsem." dívka popotáhla rýmu._

„_Má nejdražší, to není pravda," snažil se jí uklidnit Doktor, ale vůbec nevěděl jak. Tady by si věděla rady Susan._

„_Už se tam nikdy nevrátím. Nikdy, nikdy, nikdy. Nikdy! Zůstanu tady, navždycky," dusila Emily své pocity do polštáře._

_Šváb se zamyslel. „Pojď se mnou," podal jí ruku a vytáhl jí z postele. Dívka neochotně a váhavě se rozešla s ním. Prošli celou budovu až do starého sektoru, které už bylo částečně uzavřené._

_Doktor otevřel dveře na rampu do obrovského prostoru. Náhle na oba příchozí padl stín._

_Motýlosaurus je oba přivítal radostným křikem._

„_Tvá matka, když jí bylo smutno, se šla vždycky proletět, není-liž pravda," otočil se Šváb na obřího hmyzáka. Ten přikývl._

„_A jak mi to pomůže?" utřela si Emily slzy._

„_Pročistíš si hlavu, pak si můžeš jít zahrát se Článkem video hry, a já se zatím se Smartiem podíváme, co se dá dělat s počítačem."_

_Hmyzosaurus přiletěl blíže, přímo pod rampu, aby se stačilo jen odrazit a přistát mu na srsti. Dvěma něžnými křiky pobízel Emily k výletu._

„_Díky," objala dívka otce. Jejich tykadla se zamotaly do sebe. Doktor zmáčkl tlačítko a na stopě se otevřel poklop a celou místnost zalily sluneční paprsky._

_Emily vyšplhala Saurovi po srsti nahoru a tem se s ní vznesl k oblakům._

Ráno se začali balit. Všichni čtyři se sebrali a odešli z jídelny dřív a nechali Kate s Emily sedět v jídelně samotné. Bez jediného slova Katherine vstala a vydala se za nimi. Pronásledovala je celou cestu chodbami až do letadlového hangáru, kde se ostatní připravovali na akci - nasazovali si chrániče na ramena a pracovní rukavice.

Susan si všimla, jak se Kate nejprve nenápadně připlížila, když se jejich oči střetnuly, zrychlila krok a postupně přicupitala a nakonec k nim doběhla.

„Tak kam pak vyrážíme?" zeptala se dívka nadšeně a rozhlédla se kolem. Vzala ramenní chrániče do rukou a prohlížela si je, z jakého materiálu jsou.

„Ty? Nikam." oznámila jí Susan a vzala si od ní chrániče. Bylo jí jasné, že se Katherine nenechá jen tak odbýt. Ta holka byla jak klíště. Enormika neměla náladu na to se s ní dohadovat.

„Jak to?" zeptal se Katherine zmateně. „A kam jdete vy?"

„Jdeme se předvést světu, že dokážeme i něco jiného než ho pořád zachraňovat," řekl jí Článek. „Tihle dva už se nemůžou dočkat," zatnul svaly na rukou a udělal vzpěračskou pózu.

„Státní správa s námi dojednala dohodu," přišel k dívce Doktor Šváb. „Jelikož jsme tu byli v podstatě jako svobodní občané za státní peníze, dohodla nám vláda práci a vypomáháme se sběrem dřeva a údržbou lesů. Nebo přesněji Enormika pomáhá se sběrem dřeva," mrknul na Susan, která se zvětšila, nasadila si sluchátka s kamerou a zařízení zapnula.

„Kamera jedna běží, signál ucházející," oznámila Susan. „B.O.B.e, pospěš si!" zakřičela na bloba loučící se se svou přítelkyní.

„Neboj se, budu za chvíli zpátky, nezoufej, budu stále na příjmu, tady tímto uvidíš a uslyšíš, všechno co se bude dít. Sbohem má lásko." Modrá želatina se otočila a zanechal na stole vedle zeleného pudinku malý tablet.

„Proč nemůžu jít s vámi?" doléhala Kate.

„Nemáš bezpečností prověření," řekla jí Susan a obřími kroky nasedla do letadla. Tam si sedla a ukázala dívce zelený náramek s čárovým kódem a jejím číslem.

„Já žádné bezpečnostní prověření nepotřebuji!" křičela na ni Kate a sedla si na schody na odklopeném panelu, „jen mi řekněte, co mám dělat, můžu vám pomoct, aspoň to půjde rychleji. Třeba můžu být zdravotnice, určitě máte spoustu třísek a po mém ošetření je objetí zdarma," lákala je.

„Je mi líto, ale ani malá pižlík k tomuto nemá oprávnění," poplácal jí Článek po zádech. Kate se zarazila. Došlo, jí že myslí Emily. „Ale já jsem byla tvoje malá pižlík," zašeptala smutně. „A proč nemůže Emily?"

„Ještě není dospělá," řekla Susan a srovnala si sklíčko od jednostranných brýlí, které měla na pravé straně a dávalo jí přehled o okolí a ostatních. Kdyby to bylo na ní, zavřela by holčinu na trucovny na celých deset hodin, aby nic neprovedla.

„Já jsem," nechápala to Kate, „vím, že na to nevypadám, ani se nechovám, ale už se můžu legálně vdávat a volit a brát půjčky a…"

„Neprošla jsi instruktáží," lehla si na podlahu letadla Susan, a položila obří hlavu vedle dívky „neznáš základy ani okolí, a kdybys tam něco způsobila, byla by to naše odpovědnost a nechceme generálovi přidělávat další problémy," mile se na ni usmála a prstem jí šťouchla z rampy ven.

„V pětici se to vždycky lépe táhne," zkusila to Katherine naposledy.

„Nás je pět," oponovala jí Susan. „Jenom Motýlosaurus je teď jinde."

„No vidíš, můžu ho nahradit."

Susan zadusila smích.

Poslední do letadla nastupoval B.O.B., Kate ho zastavila: „Prosím," Kate začala kňučet, „jedno slovo a můžu jít s vámi."

Modrá želatina na ni hleděla, pak na Susan, na ni a ještě jednou. Enormika přísným pohledem zakývala hlavou. Blobu na tváři vyskočil strach a rychle dívku obešel.

„Kašlu na to, jdu s vámi," Kate zamířila do letadla. Susan si povzdechla, vstala, vzala Kate do dlaní a odnesla ji až za dveře.

„Hlavně na nic nesahej!" rozkázala jí a pak se vrátila. Letadlu se zavřely dveře a hangár se otevřel.

Emily otevřela dveře a uviděla Kate ležet na židli před spoustou obrazovek. Zvuk z reproduktorů byl naplno a potichu k tomu hrála hudba z přehrávače. Každá televize ukazovala jinou část lesa a hlavní čtyři ukazovaly přímé záznamy z kamer, co měla monstra nasazená na hlavách. Vše to bylo spojeno s tabletem ležícím na zemi.

Emily věděla o práci v lese, ale nikdy neviděla práci samotnou. Největší část práce udělala Enormika. Brala padlé obrovské kmeny stromů, které Doktor odřezával obří pilou na autě, nahodila si je na ramena a přenášela je až na kraj lesa, kde je B.O.B. a Článek skládali na nákladní vůz.

„Už se taky těším, až s nimi budu moct vyjet," přistoupila Emily, čímž Kate vyděsila, ta se lekla a spadla ze židle. Rychle se sebrala a znovu si sedla.

„Hmmmm," zamručela Kemalnika.

„Je všechno v pořádku?"

„Já to nechápu," dívka máchla rukama do vzduchu. „Myslela jsem, že mě berou a ne že jim budu zas jako přítěž. Zatracený zabezpečení!"

„To nejsi," snažila se jí uklidnit Mutantka. Přitom si povzdechla. „Já taky s nimi nemůžu, protože…"

„…ti ještě nebylo osmnáct, slyšela jsem," Katherine se na ní otočila „A kolik ti vlastně je? Stejně to je jedno, jenom mi prozraď, co tady děláš, když jsou oni celý den pryč."

„Většinou jsem byla ve škole, jenom poslední dobou vyjíždějí takhle nepravidelně a často. Začala jsem chodit ven na procházky se Smartiem, většinou kolem jezera, kde jsem se učila plavat, je tam ticho a krásně a dobře se mi tam přemýšlí."

„Jdeme!" Katherine vstala, vzala žlutou slohu a nechala všechno na místě zapnuté.

„Kam?" podivila se Emily a spěchala za Kate, napůl cesty k hangáru.

„Potřebuji se nějak zabavit, jinak se tady ukoušu nudou," vysvětlila Kemalnika a zahnula za roh. Emily nadšeně cupitala za Kate.

„_Všechny jednotky na místo," zapraskala vysílačka a speciální proti-mimozemská jednotka skládající se asi z patnácti lidí v neprůstřelných vestách se vydala dopředu a rozmístila se okolí. Za nimi se krčila Susan s Článkem. Doběhli skupinu tří vojáků a skrčili se za kontejnery. Před nimi za rohem se rozprostíral starý opuštěný nákladní přístav s rezivějícími loděmi a prázdnými kontejnery. Hlavní budova se nacházela napravo asi deset metrů od vody. Celým areálem vedly koleje, na nichž v zadní části stálo pár vagónů._

„_Tady alfa jedna, hlásím pozici" ozvalo se z vysílačky. Za chvíli se přihlásil i zbytek týmu beta a gama._

_Susan přiložila prsty na bezdrátovou vysílačku na uchu a zašeptala: „Doktore, jak to vypadá."_

_Šváb, ukryt v přední části v černé dodávce, přepnul kameru na tepelné snímání a zpět. Posunul pákou dopředu a dvaceticentimetrový černý dron poháněný čtyřmi vrtulemi se rozletěl dopředu. Proletěl nad střechou skladu, zastavil se, snížil výšku a otevřeným oknem vletěl dovnitř._

„_Senzometry nic nehlásí, tepelné záření zachycuje jen vás," promluvil Doktor do vysílačky a přepnul kameru zpět na normální vidění. „Okolí je čisté. Můžete dovnitř."_

_Susan kývla na Článka a poté na velitele skupiny. Všech pět se posunulo dopředu a ti se zbraněmi zajistili okolí, aby Enormika mohla prokopnout dveře. Hluk byl signál pro zbytek a všichni začali prohledávat okolí mezi krabicemi pokrytými pavučinami a šedými zaprášenými plachtami._

„_Sever čistý," zapraskal vysílač._

„_Jih čistý, postupujeme k vám."_

_Baterky připevněné na velkých zbraních mužů i žen prosvětlovaly okolí. Nebylo slyšet nic, než tiché našlapování a hučení motorů drona. Obě skupiny se střetnuly uprostřed. Susan vytáhla malý snímač a procházela s ním nejbližší okolí._

„_Nikde nic, zasílám záznamy o radiaci." Susan odklikla tlačítko odeslat a přístroj schovala._

„_Doktore, co s tím je?" zeptal se podrážděně Článek. Těšil na akci, že nakope pár emzáckých zadků, ale nikde se nic nedělo._

„_Signál stále vychází z východní části budovy, záznam čistý," vysvětlil Šváb a přešel k druhému počítači a naťukal instrukce pro znovu ověření pozice. „Nechápu to, všechno naznačuje tomu, že je to tam s vámi, ale na obrazovkách nic není. Provedu ještě jeden průzkum okolí," oznámil a kniplem navigoval drona z budovy. Při nízké letové hladině obkroužil budovu a její blízké okolí. „Vysílám B.O.B.a," zvolal Doktor a kývl na bloba, který zamával rukou na rozkaz a s čvachtáním se odplazil._

_Ve skladu vojáci zatím stále ve střehu si vyměnili pozice a vyšli ven. _

„_Tady Gama, okolí čisté."_

_Susan si povzdechla. Nevěděla, jestli něco nepřehlídli nebo tam opravdu nic nebylo. Za chvíli jí došel blob._

„_B.O.B.e, prohledej se jižní í severní sektor," nařídila mu. „A ničeho se zbytečně nedotýkej."_

„_Rozkaz!" B.O.B vešel do místnosti. Za chvíli se ozývaly zvuky padajících krabic, tříštění dřeva, kov padající na kov a vyděšené zamňoukání. Všichni venku poslouchali vnitřní katastrofu se zatnutými zuby a přimhouřenýma očima. Vyděšená kočka vyběhla ven. _

_Za chvíli B.O.B. vylezl s kovovou tyčkou zaraženou v zadku._

„_Našel jsi něco?" zeptal se Článek._

„_Jo tohle." B.O.B. ze sebe vytáhl tyč a spolknul ji. Dlouhá tyč vyjela na druhé straně._

„_Ale ne, další falešnej poplach," bědoval Článek. Uraženě si sedl betonový blok a odložil elektrostatický vysavač vyrobený z opravdového vysavače, ale přizpůsoben na sesbírání hmoty a malých předmětů. Celá skupina odložila zbraně a začala poklízet vybavení. Nad hlavou ji přeletěl dron, který se vracel z obhlídky._

_Susan se zadívala zpátky._

„_Co je?" zeptal se rybí muž, když uviděl její zamračený výraz._

„_Něco se mi tu nezdá, hned jsem zpátky." rozběhla se směrem k vagónům. Článek jen pokrčil rameny._

_Susan se zastavila, aby se vydýchala. Obešla první vagón a nahlédla dovnitř. Uslyšela šustění. V pravém zadním rohu se zatřpytily tyrkysové oči. Dívka skočila nahoru a pomalinku se přiblížila ke stvoření. _

_Byla to ta kočka ze skladiště - mourovatá a velkýma kulatýma očima, lesklou srstí a špičatýma ušima a huňatým ocáskem. Vypadala přesně jako to koťátko co jednou zachraňovali ze sloupu, a Susan přitom udeřil blesk a tajně si zvířátko nechali. _

_Susan se ulevilo. „Pojď sem čiči, taky není bezpečno," natáhla ruku ke koťátku. Kočička si jí očuchala a z ničeho nic se odtáhla, začala se dusit a svíjet se do kuličky. Srst jí zmodrala a začala vydávat malé elektrické výboje. Zvířátko se proměnilo v malou modrou kouli._

„_Co to…?" vyděsila se Susan. „Kluci, myslím...," zakřičela Emirmika do vysílačky, ale koule plazmy jí vystřeleným paprskem jako bičem zničila vysílačku přímo u ucha._

„_Au," zakřičela Enormika a vyrvala si sluchátko z hlavy. V uchu jí celou dobu pískalo. „Pojď sem!" skočila po kouli, ta uhnula a Susan se praštila o podlahu. Koule se vznášela uprostřed vagónu a vydávala stále větší výboje statické elektriky. Susan se postavila. Koule obletěla vagón a praštila útočníka zezadu do zad. Dívka padla na zem. Susan vzala dozimert z kapsy a hodila ho po vetřelci. Zasáhla._

_Záhy svého rozhodnutí litovala. Modrá koule se naštvala a začala kolem sebe házet paprsky. Tři Susan zasáhly. Náhle ta věc do sebe začala stahovat věci. Ve stropu vagónu se udělala díra, jak koule začala bortit do vlastního objemu. Celá nabitá energie se vymrštila ven._

_Susan cítila, jak jí to odhodilo, tak silně, že prorazila stěnu vagonu a ucítila prudký náraz do zdi._

_Všichni členové týmu uslyšeli ránu. Článek nadskočil a uviděl explozi, která rozmetala i část budovy._

„_Susan!" Článek se okamžitě rozběhl směrem k sutinám._

Jezero se rozprostíralo v dolině, obklopené skálami ze všech stran, po kterých se dalo krásně sklouznout po správně naleštěném prkně. Víc než jezero to byla velká kaluž co se táhla dostatečně do dálky i do hloubky. Dopolední slunce pařilo a z vodní hladiny se vypařovala voda. Tmavě oranžové a žluté okolní skály zabarvovaly jezero a vše se zdálo karmínové až cihlové. Voda byla čistá a průzračná. Na druhé straně byly stopy v písku po zvěři, která se sem chodila napájet.

Obě dívky přišly k vodě a napili se z láhve. Teplota přesahovala tělesné teplo a všechny kroky byly vysilující.

„Mělas pravdu," vydechla Kate, „je to tu fakt pěkný." Emily poznámka potěšila a přikývla: „docela se mi to tu líbí." Kate přišla na břeh, chvíli zírala na hladinu a pak bez varování se rozběhla do vody a ponořila se. Vyplavala uprostřed a nadechla se. Lehla si na hladinu a pomalými pohyby se vracela zpátky k Emily.

_Emily poznámka potěšila a přikývla._

„Pojď taky," křičela na ni.

„Ne díky," odmítla dívka a sedla si na kámen. Kdykoliv jindy by za ní skočila, ale dnes se jí nechtělo.

Kate si stoupla a začala po Emily stříkat vodu. „Ne, prosím, opravdu ne," žadonila Emily. Kate toho nenechala a tak Mutantka odsoudila od vody a sedla si do písku. Kemalnika jí musela přísahat, že už to neudělá.

„Vždycky, když jsem takhle plavala," Kate si lehla na vodní hladinu a nechala se nadnášet, „jsem si představovala, že jsem Chybějící Článek. Chápeš, jak si jen tak plave, jako kdyby létal ve vodě, dokáže udržet smět i rychlost a neomezuje se neustálým nadechováním toho stupidního kyslíku." Katherine se snažila potopit jako delfín otočená zády, ale nohy jí zůstaly ve vzduchu, tak se musela otočit a vyfouknout vodu z nosu.

Emily se pousmála. Přesně stejně si to představovala s B.O. . Ne, to že by byla bezmozku a naprosto nepředvídatelná, ale fascinovala jí představa na cokoliv dosáhnout bez nutnosti vstát. Prostě se natáhnout. Mít možnost se protáhnout klíčovou dírkou a být v podstatě nezničitelná. Navíc se jí líbila blobova barva.

Náhle se lekla, když jí Katherine poplácala mokrou rukou po zádech.

„To byl super nápad!" oklepala se Kate a šplíchla pár kapek vody i na Mutantku.

„Ale teď se musíme vrátit a musím se převléci, jinak tam dole umřu na podchlazení."

„Můžu ti půjčit svoje věci, jestli chceš," řekla Emily.

„To je dobrý," Kate vstala, „obaly na žížaly neobleču. Zkusím se podívat, jestli někde ve skladu nemám kalhoty navíc."

„_H__odně štěstí, zdraví, hodně štěstí zdraví, hodně štěstí milá Emily, hodně štěstí zdraví,…"_

_Všichni kolem stolu přáli holčičce písní až na B.O.B.a, který zpíval: „Šťastný tomtatový den."_

_Na jedné přidělané židli seděla Emiliy, s šikmo naraženou narozeninovou čapkou, a nedočkavě vyhlížela dort. Milovala dorty, její nejoblíbenější byl sušenkový čokoládový, protože jí B.O.B. vyprávěl vtip o sušenkách – znala ho nazpaměť, ale vždycky se mu smála: _

„_Řekni nějaké slovo na M."  
„Sušenky!"  
„Sušenky nezačínají na M."  
„Ale jo. Mmmmm, sušenky!"_

_Susan před holčičku postavila talíř s nádherným hnědě zbarveným dortem a velkou svíčkou ve tvaru 6. Emily neváhla ani vteřinu, a svíčku sfoukla._

„_Ale no tak," řekla Susan a položila foťák. Nestačila ho ani zapnout a dívka se málem pustila do dortu. Susan svíčku znovu zapálila a výhružně se na dceru podívala. Emily se zaujatě dívala na plamen a čekala, kdy se bude moci znovu předvést. Vyplázla jazyk a opatrně nabrala na krajíček polevu. Nejraději by do něj položila obličej. _

„_Emily!" Okřikla jí mamka. „Jen se hezky usměj!" Dívka se zamračila. Neměla náladu pózovat. Znuděně se opřela o židli. _

_Až na sedmnáct pokus se podařilo udělat pěknou fotku._

„_Můžu dostat dárky společně s dortem?" zažvatlala Emily._

„_Jistě, že můžeš, má nejdražší," Doktor jí rozčechral vlasy._

_Před Emily se objevily dva velké barevné a jeden černý malý balík. Holčička neváhala a roztrhala všechny na ráz jako dravé zvíře. Ve velkých našla knihy omalovánek a samolepek s všemožnými tématy od zvířat, před princezny, vesmír, sporty a hudbu; a sady plné kreslících i malovacích potřeb. Černá krabice ukrývala lesklé zařízení._

„_Děkuju!" vykřikla Emily a hned se pustila do odlepování samolepek. Na dort úplně zapomněla._

„_Počkej zlatíčko," uklidnila jí Susan a podala jí lesklý přístroj do ruky: „Tohle je něco jako vysílačka. Chtěla bych, abys to měla vždy při sobě, když budeš chtít někam jít, nebudeš už nám to muset oznamovat, jen nám dej přes tohle vědět, ano?"_

_Emily nedůvěřivě koukala na zařízení, ale zajásala, jakmile na tapetě objevila Ariel._

„_To máš ode mě!" zamachroval Článek a na všechny strany pokyvoval hlavou._

„_Ehmmm," otočila se na něj dopáleně Susan._

„_Od nás ode všech," zareptal rybí muž a vzal Emily do náruče. „Ale nápad to byl můj," zašeptal, ale všichni to slyšeli._

„_Pojď," nadhodil dívenku do vzduchu. „Jdeme se nadlábnout, ten narozeninový dort se sám nesní." _

„_Mohu ti garantovat, že jsem schopen takový vytvořit," oponoval mu Doktor._

_Všichni čtyři se otočili na dort, který se na stole ale neobjevil. Všichni se podívali na B.O.B.a, který tam stál s otevřenu pusou zašpiněnou od čokolády._

„_To nebylo jenom pro mě?" podivil se B.O.B.._

_Susan se plácla rukou do čela._

Přešly až na konec chodby, kde se velké kovové dveře honosily až ke stropu.

„Nemyslím si, že je to dobrý nápad," špitla Emily. „Nemáme přístupový kód, a dveře můžou být zabezpečeny alarmem, navíc si nejsem jistá, jestli je za tím pravdu sklad a jestli se to doví generál,…"

„Sleduj a uč se," Kate na ni mrkla a chvíli šmátrala prsty po stěně, než našla malý odstávající plíšek a oddělala kus panelu. Spojila k sobě dva přeštípnuté drátky a obrovská masa dveří se s vrzáním pootevřela.

Uvnitř místnosti se rozsvítila slabá světla a dívkám se naskytl nezapomenutelný pohled. Po obou stranách se táhly hromady a hromady dřevěných krabic, malinké naskládané na malých, ty zas na větších a ty na těch obřích, všechny tlumící chlad přicházející z kovových stěn. Teplota zde nepatrně byla vyšší, než v ostatních částech základny.

Minimálně čtyři patra krabic vypadaly, že mají každou chvíli spadnout. Každé bylo označeno evidenčním číslem visícím ze stropu a bedny se řadily dle data jejich přidání do registru. Všude panovalo šero, než se rozsvítily naplno úsporné.

„Opravdu bychom tady neměli být," špitla Emily a vydala se za Kate, která již byla ve čtvrtině skladiště.

„Ale, co tě nemá," Katherine vyskočila na první krabici a začala ty menší sesazovat dolů. Větší spodní, na které ty menší byly, shodila dolů silou a bedna se skutálela dolů a málem Emily zasáhla. Kate seskočila dolů, vytáhla páčidlo a dřevo ostrým koncem rozštípla od sebe.

„TO NEMŮŽEŠ!" křičela na ni Mutantka a rozhlížela se okolo, jestli se někdo neobjeví.

„Nekřič!" houkla na ní Kate. „Tvůj křik leptá mé zvukovody. Neboj, nikdo se o nás nedozví. Tahle místnost je naprosto zvukotěsná. Původně šlo o testovací místnost v případě ohrožení základny. Než jsme to pak obložili polystyrenem a neudělali jsme si z toho zvukovnu." Katherine se prohrabovala třískami z bedny, než se jí podařilo najít hlavní prkno a jediným rychlým pohybem ho oddělala a z bedny se vysypaly piliny a oblečení.

„A hele, že bych se trefila?"

Emily pozorovala Kate, jak vytáhla velký kus oranžové látky. „To nejsou moje kalhoty," remcala dívka a přiložila si látku k sobě. „To je Susanina ponožka, hustý! Tu si nechám." Odhodila oblečení a vyšplhala nahoru.

„Jakou zvukovnu?" nechápala Emily. Měla z toho všeho špatný pocit. Už tak si zadělala na problémy, když tu šílenou holku sem přivedla a navíc to tu začala všechno demolovat. Mutantka se raději vrátila a zavřela dveře.

„Poslouchej!" slyšela Emily, jak na ni Kemalnika křičí. Dívka shodila bednu na zem, ta se roztříštila.

„Nechápu," vrátila se Mutantka.

„Tak, ještě jednou." Kate znova shodila, tentokrát větší bednu. Emily se zamyslela. Jsme v hale a padají tu bedny. Co tam nesedělo.

„Není tady ozvěna," zajásala Emily. Dupla nohou do země, ale ozvala se jen rána a zvuk se dál nenesl. Dívka zapískala na prsty levé ruky. Všechno zvučení se nikam dál neneslo. Emily zapískala nejsilněji, co mohla. Nikde po odraženém mechanickém vlnění ani slechu.

„Hráli jsme tady v kapele, říkali jsme si Tým monster!," seskočila Kate dolů. „I když já jsem to spíše nazývala #epicmonsterfail," „Začínala jsem nejprve já a Článek, on byl bicí a já španělská kytara. Moc to nešlo, než se k nám přidal i zbytek, to pak byla paráda! Susan měla klávesy a hlavní hlas, Doktor hrál na elektrickou kytaru, B.O.B. měl basu a doprovodné nástroje a já na španělku. Chtěla jsem, abychom napsali i nějaký ten hit, ale nic z ničeho nevzniklo, ale všechno by to mělo být v té žluté sloze, možná jí tady někde najdeme."

Kate se rozhlédla a hodila páčidlem po Emily. Ta chvíli váhala, aby pak pootvírala velké i malé bedny. V těch menších objevila počítač v krabici od pizzy a byla si jistá, že je to vynález jejího táty. V jedné velké spodní na ni vypadla obří gumová kachnička do vany a plechový hrnek vysoký, jak ona sama. V jedné z menších objevila pestrobarevné. Zatím co Kate otevírala další bedny, Emily se snažila nepořádek uklidit a v třískách jedné bedny našla žlutou slohu formátu A4, která se jí omylem vysypala v rukách. Obsah se rozsypal po zemi.

„Jé, ty jsi ji našla," seskočila Kemanika dolů z bedny. Emily začala obsah skládat zpátky do slohy podle názvů: _Bělovláska, Ryba, Kudlanka, Motýl, Akce, Blob, videa, obrázky, Noviny/bulvár_. Poslední zmíněná byla prázdná.

Kate se v obsahu začala přehrabovat. Všude byly rozházené papíry s ručně naskládanými poznámkami.

Emily nahlédla na jeden papír, který byl voně položený vedle. Byly na něm různými barvami náhodně napsány poznámky:

_Doktorovo křestní jméno – nebezpečná záležitost v laboratoři. Gentleman. = Herbert  
__Warrren __Warren Mc Bomba.  
Gallahxar? = chobotnice? (chapadla) – zeptat se tý bělovlásky. Tell Him_ _(To je tady_ _vážně jediná holka?)_  
_Chybějící Ryba – cože, jací rotvajleři? Coco beach – tady je někde pláž?  
__Krátkovlnné portály jsou intolerantní na laktózu – hlavně jim to neříkej, jenom si z tebe budou srandu.  
Proč mi ta modrá věc mluví se zeleninovým salátem?  
Oni tu jsou zombíci?!  
Líné Soboty? (jako by nebyl líný každý den)_

Na dalších papírech Emily uviděla občas jméno z jednoho z pracovníků základy nebo z týmu monster - útržky novin a fotkami. Na jedné z nich byl mladík s hnědými vlasy, odstátýma ušima a svůdně se díval do kamery. Emily fotku položila zpátky.

„Hele Derek, toho tu mám taky?" Kate vzala fotku a na místě jí roztrhala.

„Proč si to udělala?" zeptala se Emily. Katherinino chování bylo pro ni záhadou.

„Už to nepotřebuju," odpověděla jí Kate. „Měla jsem to na provokování Susan, ale už to na ni nebude platit, ne tak jak před dvaceti rokama, nebo kolik jsem to skočila."

„Proč by si to dělala?" Emily seskládala fotku zpátky dohromady, aby se na muže opět podívala.

„Chceš mi říct, že nevíš kdo je Derek? Derek Dietl? Susanin bývalý pří…manže…, jak je to slovo – snoubenec," otočila se na ni Katherine.

Emily zakroutila hlavou: „Nikdy jsem o něm neslyšela." Byla si docela jistá, že si z ní Kate teď dělá srandu a navymýšlí jí nějakou blbost.

„Ty jsi nikdy neslyšela o Derekovi? O tom sobeckým hajzlovi? Víš, jak se Susan stala monstrem?"

Emily pokrčila rameny: „Zasáhl jí meteorit a její tělo absorbovalo Quantonium."

Kate na ni vyjela: „No, to jo, ale kdy a kde?"

Emily mlčela a zakroutila hlavou. I přes všechny složky, které si přičetla, nebyla si minulostí jedinců před příchodem na základu jistá.

„No přece na svatbě! S tady tím narcistickým idiotem!"

Mutantka na Kemalniku dál překvapivě hleděla. Kate se nadechla: „Susan zasáhla meteorit před kostelem v Modesto, když si měla brát Dereka, mimochodem, ještě že tak, by ses narodila bez prstu, a vyrostla před oltářem a tím zničila kostel a tam si jí už odchytla vláda. Vždycky jsem si říkala, že jejich děti budou blbý a ošklivý – blbý po ní a ošklivý po něm." Kate se svému vtipu začala nahlas ukrutně smát. „Promiň," dodala.

„Takhle daleko mi to máma nikdy nevyprávěla." odsekla jí Emily.

Kate vytáhla z hromady malou paměťovou kartu: „Tohle si pusť, možná se ti to bude líbit – je to záznam ze Susanina prvního dne na základně. Mě osobně se nejvíce líbí ta část se lžičkou.

„Jo, to jsem viděla," zaradovala se Emily, alespoň od něčeho se dokázala odrazit. Myslela, že už byla úplně ztracená ve vyprávění historie, kterou neznala.

_Vyšla schody a zazvonila. Emily se jí schovávala za zády a tahala jí kalhoty dolů. Vždycky byla venku nervózní, ale jak uviděla babičku s dědečkem, všechno to z ní vždycky opadlo. Z domu se ozvaly kroky a Carl otevřel dveře._

„_Tady jsou moje dvě nejoblíbenější holky na světě," zajásal a natáhl ruce k Emily. Ta mu s nadšeným výkřikem skočila do náruče. Carl jí zvedl a druhou rukou objal dceru._

„_Ahoj papa," dala mu Susan pusu na tvář a zanesla Emilinu tašku dovnitř. _

„_Omlouvám se, že jdeme pozdě, měli jsme menší problémy s letadlem. B.O.B. byl na hlídce a opět přeháněl kvůli ztraceným zvířátkům a spotřebovali jsme všechno palivo navíc." Susan položila batůžek do kuchyně ke stolu a vzala si sklenici vody._

„_Koukej, jak jsem vyrostla, koukej, jak jsem vyrostla," skákala Emily a hrnula se ke dveřím, kde jí prarodiče měřili výšku._

„_Vidím, počkej, dojdu si pro tužku," pohladil jí Carl po hlavě a holčička se narovnala a povytáhla se na špičky. Snažila se dostat hlavu co nejvýš, ale místo toho jen zvedala bradu._

„_Tak tady to je – jedno měření pro moji nejoblíbenější vnučku." Emily se začervenala a zvedla bradu ještě výš. Carl si jí srovnal, dosadil jí na paty, přiložil tužku k levému tykadlu a udělal čárku na rámu dveří. Holčička se netrpělivě otočila a zkoumala grafit na dřevě._

_Ve dveřích zacinkaly klíče._

„_Babí!"_

„_Ahoj miláčku," Wendy vnučku objala a náhle byla zatáhnuta ke dveřím v kuchyni, aby se podívala, jak vysoko čárka byla._

_Susan dopila a vyskočila na kuchyňskou linku. „Ahoj mami," pozdravila._

„_Zlatíčko, všechno v pořádku?" objala Wendy dceru a ustaraně si jí prohlížela._

„_Všechno je úžasný, jen jsme měli potíže s odjezdem."_

„_Susan, ty víš, co si myslím o těch přejezdech sem a tam, víš, že tady můžete kdykoliv zůstat."_

„_Já vím, mami, ale mám strach."_

„_Ale přeháníš," pokárala Wendy „děti z okolí ji milují, všichni se s ní chtějí kamarádit…."_

„_Babí, babí, můžu?" máchala Emily rukama s Zaj-zajem do vzduchu._

„_Běž na chvíli do pokoje, ano?" seskočila Susan dolů, „potřebuju si s babičkou promluvit."_

„_Ale…" odmítala Emily._

„_Hned za tebou přijdeme, běž si vybalit hračky a najdi si nějaké pěkné pyžámko."_

„_Chci to s Ariel!"_

„_Tak ho běž honem najít," popohnala jí Susan. Bylo slyšet dupání po dřevěných schodech, jak Emily bojovala s vysokými kroky na schodišti, a prásknutí dveřmi._

„_Dáš si čaj?," zeptala se Wendy._

„_Ano, moc ráda, díky mami," usmála se Susan a přisedla ke stolu._

„_Tak povídej zlatíčko, máte zase nějakou misi na záchranu světa?" Posadil se Carl vedle své dcery._

„_Popravdě,…" Susan ani nestačila dokončit větu, když se hlasité kroky sunuly dolů do kuchyně._

„_Koukej, co jsem našla," Emily máchala fotkou sem a tam. „Ta paní ti je hrozně podobná."_

_Susan sebrala fotku a ušklíbla se. Byla to fotka jí a Dereka z promývacího večírku. Suze fotku s úsměvem roztrhala a útržky položila vedle sebe. Byla jen jedna cesta, jak se k tomu Emily mohla dostat – při hledání oblečení na spaní shodila album s fotkami z horní police skříně. Fotkami ze střední a pozdějšími s Derekem._

_Emily na mamku nechápavě koukala._

_Susan jí vzala za ruku a spolu se vydaly posbírat nepořádek._

Emily se rozběhla po kovové podlaze. Běžela rovně, zahnula doprava a vydala s na první překážku. Velkými přesnými kroky přeskákala hromadu na zemi poskládaných černých pneumatik. Zabočila doleva a plazila se pod laserovou sítí, v jedu chvíli zvedla moc hlavu a vlasy na temeni se jí uškvařily v náboji. Vylezla ven, když měla i zadek mimo síť, vyběhla plnou rychlostí k prolomenině. Předklonila se a snažila se ještě zrychlit, ale už jí to víc nešlo. Přestala počítat kroky a náhle pocítila, že už stojí na kraji, který se nejprve nenápadně a pak rychle snižoval dolů do dvoumetrové jámy. Lehce zavrávorala, odrazila se a dopadla a padla na kolena. Vylezla na pestrobarevnou skalní stěnu, ze které se po lajně dostávala na druhou stranu, kde slanila a vběhla mezi rozhoupaná kyvadla. První dvě přeběhla na první pokus, zbytek se zastavovala před každým.

Nahoře v patře jí pozorovala Susan, Katherine a Článek. Všichni tři tam stáli zapření o zábradlí a sledovali mladou dívku, jak probíhává tréninkovou trať, připravenou původně pro monstrózní čtveřici.

Enormika na Mutantku po celou dobu křičela nějaké instrukce, ale Emily jí sotva slyšela. Nakonec dívka doběhla na konec, kde vyskočila na hrazdu, upravila si ruce a udělala bez problémů patnáct přítahů. Po seskoku dolů se opřela do kolenou a oddychovala.

Všichni tři sešli dolů.

„Neměla jsi se odrážet od té levé nohy, máš dvě vteřiny zpoždění," řekla jí vážně Susan.

„Blázníš? Vždyť to bylo parádní!" řekl Článek a vítězně poplácal Emily po zádech. Ta zvedla hlavu, obličej rudý a zhluboka se nadechla.

„Příště si počítej kroky a zpomal si, než se naplno rozběhneš,..."

„Jo, chápu," odsekla jí Emily a otočila se jinam.

„Jen se ti snažím pomoci," podívala se na ni nechápavě Susan a lehce oddálila hlavu, jako by se na to potřebovala podívat z dálky, aby tomu porozuměla.

„Jsem se prostě spletla," Emily zvýšila hlas a vydala se ke dveřím.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se jí Susan.

„Nech mě na pokoji!" dívka zmizela za rohem.

Všechny tři pohledy se střetnuly.

Dívka došla do pokoje a utřela se do ručníku.

„Emily?" Kate zaklepala na stěnu a vstoupila. „Je všechno OK?"

„Já jí tak nenávidím!" Emily zahodila ručník ro rohu a dupla nohou.

„Koho?" Katherine se posadila na stůl a opřela se do kolen.

„Mámu," vyprskla Mutantka. „Tohle mi dělá pořád, pořád mi říká, jak se mi snaží pomoct a přitom mě jen komanduje. Dneska jsem tam mohla vyplivnout plíce! A čeho se mi dostane? Jenom kritiky! Proč mě nemůže jednou pochválit? Ona vůbec netuší, jak se snažím! Pro ni to je jednoduchý, ona je přece ta velká a Enormika, ona se jen zvětší a všechno je pro ni desetkrát jednoduší, protože má Quantonium. A já snad ne? Vždyť do teďka v noci světélkuju. Ale ne, já ho nesmím používat, je to moc nebezpečné! Když jsem jí to řekla, tak mě akorát pokárala. A nikdo jí v tom nezabrání. Ani táta, ani strejda Článek natož B.O.B.. Jak kdyby všichni byly totálně vypatlaní. Copak je celá mužská emoční pozemská inteligence tak nízká? Táta má IQ dvě stě patnáct, to nemůže vymyslet způsob jak s ní promluvit?" Emily se otočila na Kate, s ohnutými lokty máchla rukama dozadu, stisknula zuby a plnou silou kopla do odpadkového koše. Ten se odrazil od stěny a pomačkaný dopadl na druhou stranu pokoje.

„Měla raději zůstat mimo! To není můj problém, že se nikdy nepřenesla, přes fakt, že mi už není pět! Chová se ke mně jak k malé, myslí, si že mi může pořád komandovat život. Taková hloupá husa to je! Sem toho bez ní dokázala víc, jak ona za celou dobu, kdy byla ještě normální. Jakmile budu moct odejít, tak odejdu a je mi jedno jak na mě budou lidi koukat," otočila se do zrcadla a zatahala si za tykadla.

Kate seskočila ze stolu a přešla ke dveřím: „Nechám tě chvíli o samotě, chceš?"

„Promiň," špitla Emily a utřela si slzy z tváře. „Nechtěla jsem, abys to slyšela."

„V pořádku," usmála se Kate a odešla.

Chybějící Článek byl napůl cesty k nádrži, když na něj zezadu skočila Kate. Rybí muž se na ni snažil dosáhnout, ale pouze kolem sebe máchal rukama.

„Prosím tě slez," volal na ni, ale Kemalnika pouze zpevnila svůj stisk. „Jaké je heslo?" zasmála se a přitáhla nohy k tělu, aby jí Článek za ně nemohl chytnout a odhodit.

„Hele, fakt na to nemám náladu, slez dolů," prosil ji. Křuplo mu v zádech. Katherine seskočila dolů a otočila se na rybího muže.

„Co to se tebou je?" dala mu pěstí do paže. „Byla s tebou větší zábava."

„Se mnou je pořád zábava," řekl Článek a vydal se zpátky k bazénu. „Jenom se na to necítím. Víš, byla jsi pryč docela dlouho," pokrčil rameny.

„Chápu," ozval se za ním hlas. „Ale budu potřebovat odpovědi."

„Na co," otočil se na ni. Kate s ním dohnala krok. „Co se s ní sakra stalo?"

„S kým? Se Susan?"

„Jo," Kate máchla rukama tak silně, že Článka praštila.

„Nic se s ní nestalo, taková byla pořád!" rybí muž poposkočil.

„Ne nebyla," odštěkla Kate. „Byla milá, vlídná, prosivá, pomáhavá, takový ten učitelův mazánek a holka jejíž druhý největší úspěch v životě bylo prodaných deset krabil skautských sušenek naráz a rozplývala se nad každou blbostí a teď je taková…"

Článek slyšel, jak Katherine vrže zuby. Nenáviděl ten zvuk. Chytil dívku za čelist a přitiskl jí ji k partu, by přestala.

„…jiná." vypadlo z Kate.

Rybí muž si povzdechl a poškrábal se za krkem. „Asi bych ti to neměl říkat…"

„Co?" Katherine mu stáhla hlavu dolů a zadívala se mu přímo do očí: „Chci všechno vědět!"

Článek se zadíval dívce do zelených duhovek, pak chvíli váhal a zašeptal: „Dobře, ale ne tady."

Došli k bazénu. Článek skočil do vody, a Kate si zula boty, vyhrnula nohavice a schladila si nohy. Rybí muž vyplaval těsně vedle ní a zašeptal. „Dělej, jako ž to nevíš, Susan by asi nebyla nadšená, že jsem ti to řekl. Susan tady s námi nebyla pořád. Byla dlouhou dobu v kómatu."

„ V kómatu?" vykřikla Kate.

„Šššš!" zadržel jí mokrou rukou Článek pusu.

„Měla nehodu, zasáhl jí obrovský výbuch a ztratila vědomí, neprobrala se z něj až po sedmi letech."

„Cože? jako...vážně?"

„Emily je už velká holka, ale Suze má trochu problém s časovou orientací. Snažili si to vyříkat, ale moc jim to nešlo. Moc dobře spolu nevycházejí. Pižlík je hrozně jako ona a sama víš, co se stalo, když se potká Susan se Susan."

Kate pokývala hlavou. Vylezla ven. Nechala boty i s ponožkami u bazénu.

„Hej," křikl na ní Článek. „Hlavně nikomu neříkej, že jsem ti to říkal."

„Říkal co?" zavtipkovala Kate.

„Přesně tak," mrknul na ní Článek a jedním rychlým pohybem zmizel pod vodou.

„_Mamí, mamí, mamí, mamímamímamí!"_

_Dětský křik se ozýval po místnosti a bylo slyšet cupitání malinkými nožkami. Emily okamžitě vstala, jakmile uslyšela otevírání dveří a rozběhla se k Susan. Skočila jí po nohách. _

_Susan se ohnula a vzala holčičku do náručí._

„_Nakleslila jsem ti oblázek," křičela Emily a zhoupla se z náručí, aby dosáhla na stolek. Susan jí zachytila a zašeptala: „To je moc pěkné zlatíčko, ale už máš být v postýlce."_

„_Ale mě se nechce spát," vztekala se Emily a snažila se seskočit dolů. Susan si jí přitiskla k tělu._

_Položila jí do postýlky a přikryla peřinou._

„_Zaj-zaj." Emily natáhla ruce na spadlého plyšového zajíce napůl cesty. Suze vstala a vrátila se pro něj. Položila ho vedle holčičky. Ta už spokojeně oddychovala. Maminka jí políbila na čelo a šoupla krabici pod dveře, aby se zavřely jen napůl._

_Susan se opřela o stěnu a zhroutila se na zem._

„_Jsem táááák vyřízený," ozval se B.O.B. při vstupu do společenské místnosti._

_Susan se rozespale podívala na přicházející trojku. Ani jeden z nich se neudržel na nohách. Jedna z nejhorších misí ze všech. _

_Suze se přesunula na všechny čtyři a doplazila se na pohovku. Opřela se o kraj, slyšela a cítila žuchnutí Chybějícího Článka a B.O. bublání. Doktor padl vedle ní. Do tří vteřin všichni usnuli na místě. _

Emily došla do jídelny, vzala si tác a nabrala si ovoce.

„Tak dost rybí muži, tohle je výzva!" uslyšela od stolů Katin hlas. Otočila se a podívala se jak Kemalnika stojí u stolu a výhružně ukazuje na Článka, který pohodlně sedí na obrácené židli s rukama zapřenýma o stůl.

„Platí," mrknul na Kate Článek. „Dáme páku!" nastavil pravičku a ocasem se zapřel o zem.

„Nebudu si s tebou dávat páku, minule si mi vykloubil rameno," odtáhla se Kate a zaváhala.

„Nevykloubil, ale vyvrknul," polemizoval Článek a rukama gestikuloval, předvádějící vodováhu.

„Dáme si něco, co zmáknem oba a nebudeme mít nevýhodu!" navrhla Kate a posadila se. Oba chvíli přemýšleli.

„Závod v jídle!" vykřikli oba naráz a vyskočili z židlí.

„Jdeme pro pizzu!" odkráčel pohodově Článek. Kate mu skočila na záda a sjela po šupinaté kůži dolů. „Ne tak zhurta, to by bylo moc jednoduchý, navíc mi ten sý…salám nedělá dobře, dáme si něco jiného."

„Co navrhuješ?" podíval se na ni vyzývavě Článek.

„Tetrazziny," zašeptala Kate, jako by to bylo slovo, co se neříká.

Oba se otřásly s hrůzou a přeskočili jídelní pult.

Emily tam stála s jablkem v ruce a celou scénu pozorovala z dálky, jako by se bála toho, co se může stát. Byla si jistá, že to nebude dobrý nápad ani pro jednoho a vedení z toho taky nebude nadšené, ale nechtěla jim kazit zábavu. Vrátila tác zpátky, protože si uvědomila, že ho nepotřebuje a šla do svého pokoje.

V rohu na druhém koci místnosti byla horda papírů, fotek a elektronických zapisovačů. Byla to hromada ze žluté složky, kterou Kate jí tam nechala, s tím, že nemá jiné další místo, kam by si je mohla uschovat. Emily měla trochu jinou představu o uschování než to mít rozházené po půlce místnosti.

Přešla ke stolu a sedla si k učebnici. Jablko si položila na kraj desky a všimla si, že se jedny papíry zatoulaly až sem. Vzala je do ruky a začetla se do prvního odstavce. Pak papíry položila bokem, nehodlala se Katherine plést do soukromí.

Otevřela knihu a zadívala se na obrázek vysoké pece. Nachytala se, že ho ani nevnímá. Rozhlédla se kolem sebe a vzala papíry do ruky. Přepokládala, že tam budou informace o monstrózní pětici, tak jak Kate nasbírala informace a všechny je zapisovala, kam to šlo, a možná nějaké další o základně nebo o normálním životě tam venku. Vzpomněla si na to, jak jí Kate ponoukala, aby se trochu odvážila a začala se ptát na ty správné otázky.

Emily se rozhlédla. Nadechla se, dala si papíry k učebnici, aby mohla rychle papíry případně schovat.

Zjistila, že to nejsou poznámky, ale přímo celý příběh. Zaujala ji úvodní věta:

_Podstatou víry je, že se něčemu věří. Podstatou vědy není často o mnoho víc._

_Písek, skalnaté vrcholky, prach, asfalt, štěrk, kameny, šutry, pařící slunce. Mírně se táhnoucím údolím s červenými skalními vrcholky a skalami táhnoucími se od obzoru k obzoru se rozprostírala úzká silniční cesta se žlutou přerušovanou čárou uprostřed asfaltu. Po celé délce byla namalovaná bílá lajna, upozorňujíc řidiče, aby dávali pozor a nevyjeli z cesty. Šedé kameny i písek odrážely fotony světla slunce pomalu, ale jistě mířilo k západu. Jedna skála dominovala své části krajiny, a hned za ní byla další ještě vyšší a o kus dál další až do nekonečně této bohy zapomenutém kousku krajiny. Těsně nad zemí se vytvořil parný oblak zamlžující jako fata morgana opravdové vzdálenosti. Po obloze létali jen draví ptáci, hledající oběti úmorného vedra, kreslící na písku obrazce stínu._

_Susan si zpravila batoh a utřela pot z čela. Šla touto cestou už od rána a poslední láhev bezcitně zahodila už před deseti mílemi. Za trochu vody a stínu by se upsala do otroctví. I přes lehké vybavení – krátkých šedých kalhot, bílého tílka a lehkých modrých tenisek – se jí zdálo, že je moc oblečená. Kolena, dekolt a tváře měla spálené od sluníčka, batoh jí tlačil do zad a dřel jí na odhalených ramenech. _

_Zdálo se jí, že vzduch je čím dál nedýchatelnější. Dala by cokoliv za to se zvětšit a nedechnout se toho svěžího vánku tam nahoře, místo toho těžkého vzduchu tady dole. Nechápala tyto fyzikální zákony, myslela si vždycky, že teplý vzduch stoupá nahoru, ale taky uprostřed pouště, jako by to bylo obráceně. _

_Ušla asi dalších pět se stop, když za sebou uslyšela auto. Nejprve si myslela, že se jí to zdá, ale pak se otočila a uviděla v dálce malý modrý flek rozmazaný teplým vzduchem. Dívka se otočila celá a šla pozpátku. Mávala přitom zvednutým palcem pravé ruky na znamení, že chce svést. Auto kolem ní profrčelo. Susan si povzdechla, to už bylo popáté za celou dobu a dneska už podruhé. První řidič nezastavil a ten druhý, byl moc narvaný karavan. Dívka zvedla skloněnou hlavu a zamračila se. Trhavým pohybem se otočila a zjistila, že modré auto zastavilo daleko za ní. Na silnici od prudkého brždění zůstaly stopy pneumatik._

_Susan chvíli váhala. Rozhlédla se kolem sebe a pak se rychle vydala k autu, jak jí jen nohy s puchýři dovolily. Doběhla k autu._

_Na sedadle pro řidiče seděla mladá holčina s dlouhými hnědými vlasy ve žlutém tričku sportovní postavy a snažila odblokovat brzdící páku. Trvalo jí to asi ještě deset sekund, než povolila do původní pozice. Holčina si oddechla a podívala se na Susan: „Promiň, ještě s tím neumím, chtěla jsem si zamachrovat a akorát jsem si spletla plyn s brzdou a tak jsem brzdila ručně." Podívala se jí přímo do očí._

„_Kam jedete?" zeptala se Susan potichu._

„_Já? Na nejbližší benzínku," zavtipkovala řidička a vydala se sebe krátký smích. Nadechla se a zvážněla: „Ne, jedu co nejdál na západ, nemířím nijak konkrétně, jedu spíš k Atlantiku."_

„_Myslíte, že byste mě mohla kousek svézt?" zeptala se Susan nervózně a slízla pot ze rtů. „Alespoň do nejbližšího města?"_

…

Emily vzala všechny papíry k tomu přiložené a hodila nohy na učebnici. Samou nedočkavostí přelouskala příběh najednou.

_Přilezla k pohovce, stoupla si a otočila se. Kývala se dopředu dozadu, doleva doprava a snažila se udržet rovnováhu, zatímco jednou rukou cpala ucho plyšového růžového zajíce s modrýma očima do pusy._

„_Pojď sem, pojď ke strejdovi Článkovi."_

_Rybí muž seděl na zemi asi dva metry od Emily a rukama se jí snažil nalákat, aby k němu docupitala._

_Emily, oblečená s malých modrých šatičkách, pustila zajíčka a začala máchat oběma ručičkama do vzduchu, žvatlat a smát se. Ztratila rovnováhu a spadla na zadek, zarazila se, otočila a celý postup zopakovala. Článek si přisedl blíž a snažil se holčičku namotivovat k chůzi. _

_Susan ležící na pohovce odložila knihu a nakoukla přes sedačku dolů na svoji dceru. Zasmála se._

_Článek neměl ani potuchy, že první metr chůze zvládla už minulý týden. Bylo jí teprve osm měsíců a už s nadšení zkoušela chodit. Enormika nevěděla, jestli není ještě brzy, jestli by jí neměla brzdit. Rozhodla se, že zavolá mamce. Suze se podívala na Emily, která byla už napůl cesty od sedačky a opět se sesunula na zem, a vrátila se ke čtení._

_Článek podporoval holčičku celou cestu k němu a pak ji chytil do náruče a zvedl. Emily začala ukazovat na Zaj-zu na zemi. Po chvilce žvatlání už zas plyšákovi oslintávala ucho._

„Pozor letí, talíř!"

Článek se prudkým pohybem otočil a hodil nádobí. Kemalnika se rozběhla naproti, protože oproti klasickému frisbee, keramika nelétala vzduchem tak lehce jako plast. Dívka se rychle naklonila a natáhla ruce. Talíř jí minul těsně prsty a vedle nohou se jí roztříštit o podlahu.

„Znovu!" zakřičela a tentokrát i stoupla blíže. Protáhla se, opřela se do kolen, aby mohla rychle vystartovat. Rybí muž tentokrát hodil prudčeji a talíř vylétl do vzduchu vysoko a minul Katiny natažené ruce. Porcelán se roztříštil o stěnu vedle dveří a minul vstupující Enormiku. Ta vyjekla a poskočila bokem.

„Co to tady děláte?!" vykřikla na ně a naplno sis to napochodovala doprostřed jídelny.

„Poklízíme, tak jak jsi chtěla," ozvala se Kate a máchla na Článka, aby hodil další talíř.

„Řekla jsem, jen abyste protřídili a udělali v tom pořádek na zásobování!"

„Taky děláme," zasmála se Kate, ale smích jí přešel, jakmile další talíř jí praštil do hlavy. Výhružně se podívala na Článka.

„Neboj Suze," uklidnil Enormiku Článek. „Všechno to poklidíme," mrknul na ni a hodil další kus nádobí. Katheine se rozběhla do boku, že ho chytne, ale so břicha jí zajela židle, jak se Susan zvětšila a odsunula všechen nábytek na dívku.

„Žádné další rozbíjení!" zakřičela a položila chycený talíř na židli. Nasupeně odešla a přitom si něco pro sebe říkala.

Oba hráči se na sebe podívali a pokračovali v údajném úklidu.

Emily se šla připravit do školy, když si všimla mámy, která rychle kráčí z jídelny, ze které se ozývaly třískavé zvuky. Opatrně nejprve strčila tykadla do dveří a pak vykoukla i hlavou. Chvíli pozorovala neúspěšnou hru z dívčiné strany a pak se zeptala: „Co se jí stalo?"

„Susan?" odpověděl Článek. „Není spokojená s naším stylem uklízení."

„Asi zase drží nějakou dietu," ušklíbla se Kate. „To je vždycky taková podrážděná."

„Řekla bych, že je nervózní z předání základny,"

„Komu?"

„McBombovi."

Katherine se na ní vyděšeně podívala a příborník jí trefil do břicha. Dívka se ani nehnula a začala rychle dýchat. Beze slova vyběhla ze základny a začala se schovávat pod věci – pod vozítko, pod bedny, do odpadkového koše. Nikam se nevešla a tak lítala sem tam.

„Jsi v pořádku?" přišla k ní Emily. Měla o Kate strach, věděla, že ta holka je šílená, ale i tohle jí přišlo moc. Slyšela, jak Kate z popelnice vykřikuje: „Nesmí mě vidět, jestli mě tu najde, tak jsem mrtvá." Emily nadzvedla víko u koše a nahlédla dovnitř. Lehce se jí sbíhaly chutě při pohledu na možnou odpolední svačinu, schovanou, ale více í zajímal Katherinin příběh. Dívka vyskočila a rukama od kečupu zatřásla Emily za ramena: „musíš mě schovat!"

„Pojď do pokoje, tam nikdo nechodí." Ruka jí cukla, jak Kate se o ni opřela a zatáhla jí rychle po chodbě. Emily jí krokem nestačila. Náhle za sebou uslyšela hlas.

„Katherine Kemalniko Klentmajrová!"

Kate strnula na místě a do očí jí vyhrkly slzy. Emily se otočila na přicházejícího generála v zelené uniformě poseté odznaky opírajícího se o holi. Vypadal lépe, než když ho viděla naposledy.

„Otočte se vojíne. A to je rozkaz!" Emily pozorovala, jak se Kate otočila a napřímila. Najednou připadala Mutantce alespoň o stopu vyšší.

„Doufal jsem, že vás tehdy uvidím naposledy," přiblížil sek dívkám.

„Ahoj Emily," obrátil se na Mutantku. „Moc rád tě vidím, jak pak se ti daří?"

„Moc dobře, děkuji za optání, generále, co vaše noha?" zeptala se Emily. Generála znala od malička. Byl to milý , leč zásadový člověk, ale dokázal ocenit dobrou práci a nebál se sám vyjít do bitvy. Udivovalo ji, že by mohl někomu něco provést, tak zlého, aby se kvůli němu dotyčný rozbrečel. Dívka se podívala na Kemalniku, která jako opařená stála a ani nedutala.

„Bolí, ale nic co bych nezvládl," odpověděl Warren mile Emily a přitom se přísně díval na Kate.

„Tak bude to?" zeptal se tiše a přísně.

„Pano, teda, ano, pane, stala se chyba, špatně jsem skočila a nemám se jak dostat zpátky, pane, už se to nebude opakovat." Emily viděla jak je Kate bílá, stékaly jí velké slzy po obličeji. Na krku jí vyběhly žíly.

„To doufám! Emily, kde bych našel tvou matku?"

„Myslím, že je v tělocvičně, měla tam namířeno."

„Děkuji," generál se rozešel zpátky chodbou. Emily šlápla do kroku, ale šla sama. Vrátila se ke Kate, která stála celou dobu stejně.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se a vytáhla Kemalnice kapesník.

„Jo, zašeptala Kate,"

„Co se mezi Vámi stalo?"

„Udělala jsem hloupost. Hrála jsem si na velkou holku a chtěla jsem dostat nějakou funkci, a málem jsem přitom vyhodila sklad s náboji do povětří. Byla jsem odsud vyhozena, protože cvoka co skáče v čase, nepovažují za monstrum." Kate se uvolnila. „Vrátila jsem se natajno, když to tu dostala na starosti Susan." Kate si utřela upatlaný obličej do rukávu. „Trochu jsem se bála, že mě zas vyžene," zakuckala se, jak se snažila zasmát. Zhluboka se nadechla: „Půjdu pomoct Článkovi to douklízet." Aniž by Emily řekla slovo na rozloučení, otočila se a odešla.

_Můžete jí navštívit," oznámila tichým hlasem zdravotní sestra a otevřela jim dveře. Doktor Šváb, B.O.b. i Chybějící Článek vstoupili dovnitř. Všichni tři se podívali na Susan. Lékař z ní ještě oddělával snímací přístroje. Dívka byla opřená do velkých bílých polštářů v polosedě na posteli. Byla zpocená, unavená, měla rozcuchané vlasy, nemocniční košili spadlou z ramen a náramek o údajích na obou rukou. V náručí držela malý uzlík zabalený do všech možných dek. Susan se na přicházející společnost usmála a natočila se tak, aby všichni viděli malý pomačkaný červený obličejík schovaný pod čepičkou._

„_Šťastné narozeniny!" začal s ničeho nic vykřikovat blob a začal kolem sebe házet flitry._

„_Héj," křikl na něj Článek. „Zmlkni," stisknul mu pusu prsty. B.O.B. nepřestal mumlat písničku a rozhazoval už jen prázdnýma rukama, protože mu došly papírky._

_Doktor nespustil z dítěte po celou dobu oči. „Mo…mohl bych?" zakoktal, když se jeho pohled střetnul s tím Susaniným._

„_Samozřejmě," usmála se Susan a opatrně mu holčičku podala do náručí. Šváb si miminko vzal do dlaní a lehce vyděšeně držel dvou a půl kilový objev v rukách. Zvědavě a překvapeně si jí prohlížel. Děťátko mělo kolem očí ztmavenou lehounce šupinatou lesklou kůži, malé měděné podélné výrůstky na čele a zpoza čepičky jí čouhaly ven malá tykadla, jinak vypadalo jako každé jiné právě narozené dítě – jako brambora._

„_Jak se bude jmenovat?" otočil se na Suze Článek._

„_Emily," zašeptala Susan._

„_To není vůbec tvrďácký jméno," odporoval rybí muž. „Měla by se jmenovat nějak hustě – třeba Arrray – husto přísná super mlátička." Článek zamáchal rukama a předvedl výkop do vzduchu, až porazil sestru procházející kolem._

„_Pardon," omluvil se. Zdravotnice se na něj ošklivě podívala a rychle odešla. Jak Článek pustil ruku z B.O. ých úst, blob začal zase zpívat._

„_Postarám se o něj," mrknul Článek na Susan a odtáhl bloba z místnosti. „Dobře ty, holka," potichu za sebou uzavřel dveře a pak už bylo slyšet pouze dusání mlaskání, jak se B.O.B. nechtěl nechat odtáhnout._

_Doktor všemu beze slova přihlížel. Chtěl vrátit dívenku do Susanina náručí, ale ta již plynule oddychovala ze spánku._

Emily vzala make up a otočila se na sebe do zrcadla. Nevěděla, jestli se jí to podaří, nikdy tohle nedělala. Nikdy se za své rysy nestyděla a neschovávala je.

Její matka jí to občas ukázala, ale to bylo ještě před tou nehodou. Připadala si tehdy zvláštní, jiná, jedinečná, jako normální člověk, ale měla své tajemství uvnitř, který nikdo neviděl. Jejímu tátovi se to líbilo, ale vždycky ji měl nejraději takovou, jakou byla – jeho malou mutantkou. Kolikrát jí to říkal, jak je na ni pyšný, jak je jeho statečná holka a to za co by jí ostatní odsuzovali, není nic, co by měla schovávat. Vedle něj si vždy přidala krásná. A někde hluboko byla ráda, že není jako on. Nedokázala sama sebe si představit s tak velkou hlavou.

Pomalinku nanesla vrstvu všude kolem očí a rozmazávala do všech koutů, ale výrůstky to nezakrylo. Dalším pokusem je nechat zmizet všechno jen zhoršila. Sjednotila barvu po celém obličeji a nanesla řasenku, která se jí rozmazala všude kolem očí. Po marném boji si nasadila zelené kontaktní čočky a tykadla schovala pod paruku s hnědými vlasy. Jako poslední úpravu udělala do pokrývky hlavy dírky, protože paruka na tykadla strašně tlačila a Emily to bolelo.

Dívka se na sebe podívala do zrcadla. Vypadala jako její kamarádky ráno po párty. Výsledek nebyl nijak valný, ale byl. Došla si pro oblečení. Všechno Katino oblečení jí bylo velké, ale vzala si na sebe její modrou mikinu černé tenisky a kostkované oranžové kalhoty se záplatami na zadku a kolenou. Nepodobala se Katherine ani ve Photoshopu.

Pozorovala Kemalniku, jak se snaží nalepit tenké proužky těsta na čelo a nabarvit je. Červené skvrny byly všude, jenom ne na dívčiném obličeji. Nakonec to Kate vzdala a výrůstky si na čelo jen namalovala. Emily jí půjčila svou košili, ale Kate ji neoblíkla. Museli prohledat i Susaniné oblečení, aby našly něco, co by jí padlo. Nakonec barvami přebarvily nedokonalosti na staré košili a došili znak oblasti 50-něco.

Stály vedle sebe u zrcadla a smály se jejich paskvilu. Kate tomu nasadila korunu hnědými anténkami místo tykadel. Vyběhly na chodbu.

Celá budova byla zevnitř vyzdobena v duchu Halloweenu. Všude visely pavučiny, ať už ty umělé, nebo opravdové; pavouci, rez a falešná krev, černé kočky, trnité větve, dýně s nejrůznějšími strašidelnými obličeji, fosforeskující děsivé nápisy s pravopisnými chybami, kaloni a netopýři čeledi netopýrkovitých, megadermovitých, tadaridovitých a listonosovitých; obrazy strašidelných hradů a i čarodějnických doupat, falešné náhrobky, vydávající umělé zvuky křiku; zombie ruce, které na kolemjdoucí padaly ze stropu; svícny ve tvaru svíček, vyjící plyšový vlci a náhodně rozmístěné kusy lidského těla. Na každém rohu stojánek s bonbony pro děti zaměstnanců, kteří pobíhaly v nejrůznějších kostýmech klasických postav, superhrdinů, předmětů a hlavní pětky. V jídelně bylo velké pohoštění všeho druhu a všichni se skvěle bavili.

Emily se necítila venku dobře, koleda jí přestala bavit už před pár roky, ale Kate jí ukecala, ať si udělá alespoň kostým. Rozběhly se do jídelny a nadělaly si zásoby všeho co, jim chutnalo, a sebraly si to s sebou nahoru na střechu. Udělali si z toho tajnou výpravu za účelem nebýt spatřen nikým z týmu. Ale když se rozhodly k odchodu, našel je Doktor.

„Vy už odcházíte?" zeptal se.

Než Emily stačila něco říct, Kate jí do toho skončila: „Ještě jsme ani oficiálně nepřišly." zatáhla Mutantku za ruku a vytáhla jí z jídelny.

„Má nejdražší počkej," zvolal na ni Šváb. „Co je tvůj kostým?"

„Jsme oblečený jedna za druhou," pokrčila Emily ramena.

„Ještě počkej…" zvolal na ni. Emily přistoupila.

„Chtěl jsem ti říct…" Doktor se podíval na Emilinu šťastnou tvář a ruce plné nakradeného sladkého. Nechtěl udělat chybu, ale věděl, co je Kate zač a nechtěl, aby to dceru ranilo. „Jen dlouho neponocuj." usmál se na ni a obal ji.

„Neboj, tati." Oba dva si do sebe zamotaly tykadla. Dívky odběhly a Doktor přešel se stolu s občerstvením. Po cestě se musel probojovat davem dětí, které po sobě házely sladkosti. Švábovi se podařilo ulovit lízátko a spokojeně ho začal cumlat.

U stolu se potkal se Susan. Měla na sobě svůj oblíbený zombie kostým roztleskávačky léty vyšperkovaný. Krátká sukně odhalovala dlouhé nohy a barevné tílko mělo na levé straně falešné řezné rány. V rukou držela jen jednu třásni.

„Neviděl jsi Emily?" zeptala se.

„Právě odešla s Katherine."

„A neříkaly, kam jdou?" otočila se Susan na Doktora.

„To netuším, ale braly si s sebou jídlo."

Susan přikývla a dala se do tance. Náhle zarazila. Bez jediného slova opustila místnost.

_Susan přikývla a dala se do tance. Náhle zarazila. Bez jediného slova opustila místnost._

Doběhly na konec chodby, výtahem dojely do nejvyššího patra a pak šplhaly jedna po druhé na střechu a podávaly si balíčky ukradeného slaného i sladkého. Došly na kraj.

Na obzoru byly stále vidět červánky od zapadajícího slunce. Noc byla chladná a foukat studený vítr. Hvězdy pomalu vykukovaly jedna po druhé, jako by se styděly.

Emily si sedla vedle Kate, která se uvelebila hned na okraji a houpala nohama do vzduchu. Otevřely si plechovku koly a připily si.

„Nechť jsou dcery našich otců krásné a chytré," zařvala Kate.

„Nevím, co to bylo, ale na zdraví," zasmála se Emily a otevřela plechovku. Katherine s tím pořádně zatřásla a při otevírání vyšplíchla pěnu dolů ze střechy.

„Vypadáš, fakt úplně jak ona," prohlásila Kate.

„Já vím, všichni mi to říkají," přiznala Emily. „Asi to bude pravda, ale ne celá." Emily schovala ruce do klína. Jestli se za něco styděla, byly to její ruce. Neměla je ráda, přišly jí vždycky jak špatně uvařené párky. Úplně stejné měl její táta.

„Ale nemyslím Susan," odsekla jí Kemalnika. Emily se na ni nechápavě podívala.

„Wendy," Katherine se napila a kola jí zaskočila. Chvíli se kuckala.

„Ty znáš babičku?" podivila se Emily a praštila kamarádku do zad.

„Měla jsem tu čest. Díky," zakašlala Kate. „Byla jsem tam jednou, se Susan. Musím říct parádní rodinka, nikdy jsem nepochopila, proč měli jen jedno dítě. Tvůj děla je suprovej, hrála jsem s ním ping- pong a vydrtil mě 20 nula na sety."

Emily chvíli přemýšlela, jestli si to Katherine nevymýšlí.

„Nekoukej tak na mě, držela jsem pálku poprvé v životě," zasmála se Kate. Po chvíli rozjímání se zeptala: „Dokážeš se opravdu zvětšit?"

„Předpokládá se, že ano," přitakala Emily. Nikdy o tom moc nepřemýšlela, aby jí pak nebylo líto, že to nemůže udělat.

Kate se na ni naštvaně podívala: „Ale ne jestli se něco předpokládá, ale jestli to umíš, jestli jsi to někdy udělala, jestli se na to cítíš!" Kate máchla jejím směrem rukama: „Jestli jsi prostě Enormičí!"

„Asi ano," řekla Mutantka a hned věděla, že to Kate jako odpověď stačit nebude. „Hned od malička mi dávaly léky, aby potlačili Quantonium, co mám v těle, a zabraňují mi se omylem zvětšit." Zahleděla se dolů. Byla si jistá, že by to seskočila, kdyby byla velká. Ale oni jí to nikdy nedovolili. Hlavně ne ona! Nenáviděla jí. Chtěla, aby jí konečně dala pokoj. Emily přiznala barvu: „Ale už jsem je tři roky úspěšně cpala B.O.B ovi do jídla." Ušklíbla se. Líbilo se jí to, jak porušovala pravidla.

„Dobře ty!" poplácala ji Kate po zádech. Chvíli bylo ticho. „Chceš to zkusit?"

„Cože?" Emily se překvapila. Sice chtěla matku vytrestat, tím že odmítala její medicínu, ale nikdy by jí nenapadlo, to dotáhnout do konce.

„Já ti nevím, asi měli důvod…"

„Ale no tak je to v tobě, doslova!" usmála se Kate. „To by bylo jako mít chleba a nejíst ho…fajn to bylo špatný přirovnání, ale chápeš mě?"

„Jo," zaváhala Emily. Rozhlédla se kolem sebe a pod sebe. „Jdu do toho," stoupla si a zavřela oči. Začala se soustředit, zatnula pěsti a zuby. Pomalu otevřela oči a rozhlédla se. Kate stála vedle ní a z hlavy jí spadly anténky.

„Nejde mi to," povzdechla si. Jako by se jí to snad mohlo na poprvé podařit. Styděla se za svoji naivitu.

„Susan to dělala tak, že když se chtěla zmenšit, tak myslela na malé věci, jako lentilky, mravence, kamínky v botě a tak. Zkus to obráceně," Kate se zamyslela: „třeba Eiffelovu věž."

„Tu jsem nikdy neviděla," zatřásla Mutanta hlavou. Zavřela oči a rozmyslela se: „Tak něco velkého…hmmm…hromada domácích úkolů, letadlo, budova American Pyramide….hm…"

„Nic," vylekala jí Katherine. „Ale už jsi svítila."

„Vážně?" zaradovala se Emily. Byl by to největší úspěch za celý večer.

„Ne, sorry," podívala se na ni Kate. „Ale když nezabralo tohle, tak možná pomůže šok. Jako když ti rozpumpuje adrenalin srdce."

„Neshodíš mě dolů, že ne?" Vyděsila se Mutantka.

„Neboj se. Musí to být něco, co by tě nikdy nenapadlo." Kate se k Emily naklonila. Náhle ji něco odhodilo do boku. Už si myslela, že se Emily zvětšila, ale pak si všimla, že ji někdo drží v ruce.

Susan.

Enormika se plynule zmenšila a odhodila Kate. Dívka vyrovnávala rovnováhu na hraně, ale rychle se odrazila toho, co jí zbylo pod nohama a skočila dopředu.

„Nech moji dceru na pokoji!" zakřičela Susan na Kate a stoupla si mezi obě dívky. Ruce jí cukaly a vší silou se bránila pudu odkopnout tu opovážlivku do Kancasu. Tímhle překročila všechny hranice.

„Mami, prosím, nic to nebylo," chytla jí Emily za ruku a snažila se jí otočit na sebe. Někde hluboko věděla, že to nezabere, ale musela se pokusit mámu uklidnit.

„Ty se do toho nepleť. Vrať se dolů, s tebou si to vyřídím později!"

„Ale mami…"

„Něco jsem řekla!" otočila se na ni Susan. Bylo potřeba už s tou situací něco udělat. Emily se ulekla. Oči její mámy zářily zeleně a z rukou se jí vypařovalo Quantonium. Emily uraženě ustoupila

Ale tentokrát ne. Tentokrát zasáhla. Stoupla si před Susan a zadívala se jí do očí.

„Emily, nepleť se do toho!" rozkázala jí Susan. „Okamžitě se …"

„Ne, budu se do toho plést!" zakřičela Emily, až vyprskla.

„Nevíš, čeho je schopná, jak manipuluje se svým okolím. Nikdy nemá dost!" Enormika se vztekem otočila na Katherine.

„Susan, můžu všechno vysvětlit, já jí…"

„Moji dceru z toho vynech!" Susan zvýšila hlas. „Vím, o co ti jde, jenom proto, že se ti to nepodařilo se mnou, neznamená, že to můžeš zkoušet na ní."

Emily se neobvyklou podívanou dívala ještě s větším zmatkem.

„Mou dceru nikdy nebudeš mít, jasně jsem ti to řekla už předtím, jenom protože ona nezná ty tvé triky a skočí ti na ně. Necháš ji, nikdy s tebou nebude nic mít. Nevím, o co ti jde, jako by ses nepoučila."

„Suze, já jsem jen myslela…"

„Nikdy jsem tě nemilovala a nikdy nebudu!" Nastalo hrobové ticho.

„Takže,..?" Emily vyhrkly slzy do očí a začala se třást zimou, „… já jsem jen náhrada za svoji matku?" Dívka se nezdržela ani vteřinu na místě a odběhla do budovy.

„Emily!" snažila se jí Susan zastavit. Nechala Kate samotnou na střeše a vyběhla za ní. Našla jí dole ve svém pokoji.

„NECH MĚ BÝT, MATKO!" vykřikla na ní z nenadání Emily. Susan se na dceru rozzlobeně podívala.

„Nejsem tvoje matka, ale máma!" vytkla jí.

„Ne nejsi, nejsi pro mě nikdo, nikdy jsi nebyla!" křičela Emily z plných plic. „Nebyla jsi tady, když jsem tě potřebovala, když jsem byla ztracená, když se mi smáli a házely po mě svačiny a ničili mi věci. Nevíš, jaké to je být zrůda!"

„Emily," Susan k ní něžně přistoupila a snažila se jí dotykem uklidnit „Ty nejsi zrůda."

„Ale jsem." Dívčin obličej byl vlhký od slz a tváře byly rudé vzteky. „Jen se na mě podívej – jsem odporné naivní monstrum a to kvůli tobě. Nikdo se mě neptal, jestli se chci narodit a obzvláště ne takto!" Emily ustoupila od Susan.

„Nevíš, o čem mluvíš…,"

„Ale vím, vím o všem. Nikdy mě do ničeho nepustíte. Nenávidím, jak do všeho kecáš jen ty, všichni tě poslouchají na slovo, protože si myslí, že jsi nejlepší a nejsilnější, jenom protože, že to tu skoro řídíš. Jsi jen velká a to je všechno co umíš. Nezajímá mě, jak moc tě svět miluje. Jako máma si na prd. Pořád mi jen rozkazuješ!" Emily ustoupila a nadechla se. „Nenávidím to tady, nenávidím, jak vypadám, kdyby si tehdy vzala toho Dereka Dietla, mohla jsem být normální, jako ostatní, nemusela bych se schovávat před světem, tak by mi chyběl kus palce, ale nemusela bych snášet to, jak mě podceňuješ, já na to mám a ty mě k tomu nechceš pustit! A neděláš nic jiného než, že házíš obrovský stín, ze kterého mě necháš vystoupit. A mě nebaví žít v tvém stínu!" Emily se slzami v očích dokončila svůj projev.

„Nenávidím vás, NENÁVIDÍM VÁS VŠECHNY!" Emily se otočila a rozběhla se z pokoje ven.

Susan se za ní rozběhla, ale v hloučku davů jí ztratila. Probíhala mezi kostýmy, hledal ve všech místnostech i venku, ale nikde dceru nenašla.

Enormika se celá roztřesená vrátila do společenské místnosti. Sedla si na pohovku a dusila v sobě všechny smíšené pocity, co prožívala. Dýchala rychle a mělce. Polknula a utřela si slzy. Tílko měla od slz už úplně mokré. Uslyšela zvuk otvírající se ledničky. Prudce se otočila a spatřila Katherine. Dívka se jí podívala do očí a polil ji strach.

Susanin obličej strnul šokem a údivem. Jak si ještě dovoluje se tady tak promenádovat? Zorničky se jí zúžily, brada lehce spadla a tváře zesinaly. Enormika zatnula pěsti a podívala se na Katherine. Ta naprázdno polkla. Na dívčiném obličeji se objevil strach a očekávání bolesti. Věděla, že ji Susan zabije.

Susan jedním skokem přeskočila sedačku a popadla dívku pod krkem a po stěně jí vytáhla do vzduchu. Vší silou jí tlačila na hrtan.

„Oukej, to si zasloužím," zachraptila Kate. „Ale není to všechno jenom moje chyba, když se na to podíváš z jiného úhlu pohledu." Marně se jí snažila vyklouznut. Neměla proti Enormice šanci.

„Těžko, obě víme, že by to nebylo poprvé."

„Quoowaffle!" zakřičela Kate, jak jí to jen její hlas dovolil. Vedle Enormiky do stěny udeřil blesk.

„Nemůžeš mě vinit, že to dopadlo takhle," chraptila Kate. „Všichni na tom máme svůj podíl, Sarah! To už ti mluvení za všechny nepřišlo dost, aby ses necítila méně cenná? Jenom kvůli tomu, že jsi tak slouho pracovala na něčem, z čeho se vyklubala chyba, neznamená, že jí můžeš zamaskovat, jako by nikdy nebyla. Vždyť ty nejsi ani nejchytřejší, ani nejsilnější, ani nepředvídatelná, tvoje priorita se rovná absolutní nule, ale to bys musela vědět, co to znamená. Ve sportu máš ohebnost tuleně, nikdy jsi nebyla dobrá ani na roztleskávačku a nikdy, nikdy, nikdy, nikdy, nikdy, nikdy, nikdy, nikdy, nikdy, nikdy, nikdy jí nebudeš!" Kate docházel dech. „A zpíváš jako čipmank."

Susan se rozmáchla rukou a pěstí namířila na Katherinin obličej.

„Nejste nic než jen obyčejná fanfikce a navíc příšerně napsaná!"

Ozvalo se křupání chrupavky.

„A hlavně Emily, nemá ani existovat." Kate omdlévala.

Susan se napřáhla plnou silou a vrazila do zdi těsně vedle dívčina ucha. Pak jí pustila a vydala se do koupelny.

_60 vteřin._

_Susan nervózně chodila po místnosti sem a tam mezi televizí před gaučem. Plochá podrážka bot pleskala do kovové podlahy. Ve vzduchu byl stále cítit sirovodík po Doktorově nevydařeném experimentu a mokré skvrny od Článkovy a B.O. vodní bitvy na pohovce neuschly. Všechny detaily teď Susan přehlížela. Soustředila se jen na jednu věc – na čísla._

_Nechápala to, nevěděla co se s ní děje, skládala si všechny informace dohromady a vyšlo jí z toho jediné, co považovala za nemožné. Ať už by to byla pravda nebo ne, obě možnosti byly děsivé._

_Zaslechla hluk a otočila se ke dveřím. Nikdo tam nestál. Zapomněla odpočítávat. Stiskla tyčinku v ruce a zamyslela se. Nebylo zrovna nejlepší se schovávat tady, ale všude venku bylo moc lidí. Těch normálních lidí. Začala znova počítat od 40, kde ztratila nit a schovala tyčinku od kapsy._

_Musela se zašít někam do skladu. Vykoukla zpoza dveří. Rozhlédla se doleva – nikde nikdo. Dalším krokem se podívala na druhou stranu a vrazila do modrého blobu._

„_Čau, Suze," usmál se B.O.B.. „Promiň, neviděl jsem tě."_

_Susan se od něj odlepila a zjistila, že na ni mluví jen pusa a oko má blob otočené na druhou stranu. Ještě víc nechápala, kde se tam znenadání objevil._

„_To je v pořádku," rychle ho obešla a vydala se hledat skrýš._

„_Suze, něco sis tu zapomněla."_

_Susan vyděšeně prohmatala kapsy. Muselo se to do želatiny přilepit. _

„_To je vtipné, je na tom nějaký obrázek, nějaké tvary,…to musím všem okázat." vykřikl B.O.B._

_Susan se okamžitě rozběhla zpět, ale blob se plnou rychlostí vydal do jídelny. Suze přidala na rychlosti a snažila se rukou tyčinku zpátky dostat. B.O.B. uhnul a přelil se na stěnu. Susan po cestě sebrala balon a hodila ho po něm – minula. Měla poslední šanci, kdyby to vzala přímo, může ho zachytit ještě před jídelnou a skočit po něm. _

_Plynulým skokem přeskočila přes krabici a zahnula za roh, B.O.B. už byl v jídelně a křičel na Doktora a Článka o svém novém objevu. _

_Susan se odrazila a skočila po blobově ruce. Docílila pouze toho, že tyčinka vyletěla do vzduchu a spadla Švábovi k nohám. Dívka projela bradou podlahu a sklouzla rozpláclá doprostřed místnosti._

_Doktor zvedl tyčinku a odložil hrnek s kávou._

„_Co to je?" zeptal se Článek. Doktor si věc pořádně prohlédl: „Domácí test na zjišťování __choriogonadotropinu v krevním oběhu," vyklopil ze sebe a pak se zarazil._

„_Mluv anglicky!" okřikl ho Článek._

„_Je to způsob zjišťování gravidity," zašeptal Dok._

„_Jo to je jedna těch věciček na zjišťování…" Článek se zasekl._

„_Koukejte kolik je tam čárek," ukázal na tyčinku B.O.B. „to se nedá nikdy spočítat!"_

„_Jsou tam dvě," zašeptal Článek a všichni tři se podívali na Susan, stále ležící na zemi, i když B.O.B. netušil proč._

_Susan povzdechla a volným pádem nechala gravitaci zapůsobit na její hlavu a praštila se o podlahu._

Susan zašla do koupelny a shodila ze sebe všechny věci až na spodní prádlo, začala umývat make-up z obličeje a celé umyvadlo se zalilo barvami falešné krve a bláta.

„Susan, počkej," vběhla za ní Katherine.

„Vypadni!" přecedila Susan přes zuby a podívala se na dívku v odrazu zrcadla.

„Já hned půjdu, jenom…"

„VYPADNI!" zařvala Susan a otočila se. Na zeď dopadly kapky vody ze Susaniné rozmáchlé vody. „Ne z téhle místnosti, ani z téhle základny, z téhle země, nebo z téhle planety! Zmiz, tak jak si se objevila!" Susan litovala, že ránu opravdu nesměřovala na dívčin obličej.

Kate si povzdechla: „Já nemůžu."

„Ale můžeš, vždycky si mohla," Susan pokrčila ramena a posunula hlavu dopředu. „Ani nevím, proč jsi odešla prvně, dalo se to všechno v klidu vyříkat!"

„Nemohla jsem být vedle tebe, když jsem věděla, že nemám šanci a tak jsem prostě utekla a…" zašeptala výmluvně Katherine. „Susan Murphyová, já tě prosím…"

„Ne," Enormika si začala rozčesávat vlasy.

„Nemám se jak dostat zpátky," Kate sklopila hlavu. „Chtěla jsem domů a špatně jsem skočila."

Susan si povzdechla. Nechala puštěnou vodu a zhluboka dýchala.

„Suze, jen deset dní, přísahám, že se k vám ani nepřiblížím. Ani k tobě, ani k Emily. Nebudete o mně vůbec vědět."

Susan se rozmýšlela. Dívala se v zrcadle střídavě na sebe a na Kate. Všimla si, že Kate se jí nedívá v odrazu do očí, ale kouká se jí na záda. Dívka se přiblížila a chtěla se dotknout a obdivovat Susaniné jizvy na zádech. To bylo pro ni typické. Enormika ani nevěděla, v jakém rozsahu jsou – nikdy je neviděla celé. A ani nechtěla. Náhle ucítila dotyk ledových rukou.

Susan ucukla. Za dvě vteřiny si oblíkla košili a kalhoty popadla balíček a odešla z pokoje.

Venku byl klid. Krásná chladná noc hvězdy a hlavně klid. Spousta kamenů a ticho. Jen písek a nikde nikdo.

Susan za sebou uslyšela kroky. Věděla, že je to Kahterine, ta holka dupala víc, než ona, když byla Enormika. Už jí to bylo jedno. Nebylo kam couvnout, kam se posunout. Mohla jen čekat, jak se to vyvine. Nebyla pyšná na to, co se stalo, a že to nevydržela.

„Ty kouříš?" vyjekla Kate.

Susan vyfoukla kouř a usmála se. Konec asi pěticentimetrové špatně zabalené tyčinky svítil do tmy.

„Dalo by se říct," řekla Suze, popotáhla a zadržela v plicích. Přes periferní vidění, viděla, jak jí Kate s otevřenou pusou pozoruje, stejně jako u jizev. Ta holka byla šílená.

„Po tom tvém zmizení jsem mívala noční i denní můry. Bála jsem se vyjít ven, protože jsem věděla, že se to může stát i mě. Přestala jsem se ovládat. Nedokázala jsem kontrolovat svoji výšku. Zvětšovala jsem i při pouhém mrknutí. Nebylo to příjemné." vyfoukla zbytek, co jí zatím neunikl z úst. „Jediný lék, na který přišli, bylo toto, je to stejný princip, jako Emiliny antiquatoniové prášky. Jenom je to inhalátor," zasmála se a koukla na Kate.

V dívčiném výrazu se nic nezměnilo. „Měla jsem jich 5 – jednu jsem měla hned ze začátku, to mě uklidnilo dostatečně, a zbytek jsem si raději schovala. Dvě zmizely asi během dne, kdy jsem se probrala po tom úrazu. Tehdy jsem to už chtěla vzdát. Nechápu, jak se to mohlo stát. Chtěla jsem to vrátit zpátky. Při pokusu s elektronovým vodičem jsem se málem zabila. Nevím, co mě to tehdy napadlo. Chtěla bych, aby Emily byla zase malá holčička, celý život se jí odehrál beze mě." Susan se zhluboka nadechla. „Měla jsem ta m pro ni být." Po tváři jí začaly stékat slzy. „Vždycky když jsme se nepohodly, šla jsem sem, snažila jsem se to urovnat, ale nevím jak na to." popotáhla. „Ani lety na Motýsaurovi mě už neuklidňovaly." Susan se opřela o skalní stěnu. „Jak dlouho jsi to v sobě držela?"

„Prosím?" zeptala se Kate.

„Všechno to co jsi na mě vychrlila."

„Nechtěla jsem to říct," omluvila se Katherine. „Asi to prostě musíme nechat jít."

„To se lehčeji řekne, jak udělá."

„Susan Murphyová, neříkej mi, že je to pro tebe problém," Kate se jí zadívala do očí. „Ty, která se z praštěný, naivní holky vypracovala až na vůdkyni nejlepší elitní záchranářské jednotky na světě. Ty, která máš zodpovědnost velikosti Mléčný dráhy a neubereš z ní ani atom, ty která máš písmo horší jak Comic Sans a píšeš tak do oficiálních zpráv a nebojíš se to odevzdat, která pečeš dorty a dortíky, který nikdo nejí, ale stejně jsi se toho snu nevzdala, ty která si porazila Sta´abi a obřího robota a invazi z vesmíru a kdo ví co všechno ještě…ty máš s něčím problém to udělat?"

Susan zrudla. Chtěla být naštvaná, chtěla všem ukázat, že se jí to nelíbí, ale nemohla. Kate měla pravdu. Nenáviděla, když měla pravdu.

„Nejsem Murphyová," zašeptala.

„Cože?"

„Jsem Susan Švábová," usmála se a dívku. Ta ji chytla za ruku a cukla s ní: „To si děláš srandu!"

„Ne,"

„Ty sis ho jako fakt vzala?"

„Bylo to kvůli Emily. Z právnického hlediska na ni neměl žádný nárok a to jsem nechtěla."

„Ale příjmení sis nemusela měnit." dodala Kate.

„Chtěla jsem to mít pořádně. Nikdy už to nebude dokonalé, ale alespoň malinko se tomu přiblížit." Susan udělala gesto špetky mezi prsty.

„A dál nic? Žádný sen o baráčku na pláži a třech dětech?"

„Chtěla jsem. Nedovolili mi to. McBomba mě chtěl propustit, kdybych mu neřekla, že Emily bude … jiná."

„A životopis bys nechtěla napsat? Byl by to trhák!"

„Byla by to jen další nudná fanfikce." mrkla Susan na dívku.

„Promiň, já to tak nemyslela," omluvila se Kate potřetí. „Chtěla jsem to zařídit, aby ses na mě naštvala ty i Emily a měly mě jako společného nepřítele a to vás mělo spojit."

Susan zavrtěla hlavou. Taky byla kdysi tak hloupá. „Jak dlouho?"

„Půl roku," přiznala Kate. „Chtěla jsem dřív, ale nevěděla jsem jak, Susan, hrozně mě tor mrzí, já taková být nechci. Nechci, aby mě všichni nenáviděli, jenom proto, že si jdu za tím, co chci. Myslela jsem, že sem zapadnu, že tady jste odlišní, něž zbytek toho nudného světa, ale vy jste jen jiní z venku, ne zevnitř. „ Kate se usadila do prachu.

„Svět na tebe ještě není připraven," řekla jí Susan a odhodila zbylou půlku cigarety.

„Ty to nedokončíš?"

„Není potřeba. Všechno co potřebuji, jsem už slyšela." Otočila se a vrátila se zpátky.

„Jak...jak dlouho to bylo tady?"

„18 let na den," řekla Susan a zmizela za rohem.

_Seděla na okraji skalní římsy a pohupovala nohama. Byla opřená o ruce a vystavovala tvář i krk posledním slunečním paprskům. Do vlasů jí foukal vlahý větřík a čerstvý vzduch jí dodával potřebný odpočinek. Nepřemýšlela, nebo spíše se jí v hlavě motalo až moc myšlenek, o ničem podstatném. Všechno se zdálo být nedůležité a zároveň moc nutné. Nechtěla se tím zabývat, ale její mozek jí nedovolil se vypnout. Zhluboka se nadechla a přesunula lokty trochu níž, aby jí netlačily kamínky do kůže._

_Uslyšela za sebou kroky. Narovnala se a otočila. S pozvednutým obočím se podívala na přicházejícího Doktora. Usmála se na něj._

„_Promiň, má drahá," omluvil se a přistoupil blíž „pouze, jsem měl strach, kde jsi, po včerejší akci."_

_Susan si prohrábla vlasy, podsunula si kolena pod bradu a opřela se. „Jsem jen trochu unavená," pronesla a objala nohy. _

_Doktor si sedl vedle ní. Oba se podívali na oblohu a zapadající slunce vytvářející svými fotony v zemské atmosféře všechny odstíny červené, žluté a oranžové._

_Oba mlčeli. Susan si povzdechla._

„_Všechno v pořádku?" zeptal se Šváb. Susan si přitáhla nohy ještě více k tělu: „Všechno je úžasný."_

_Doktor párkrát mrkl a pak se němě vrátil k pozorování západu slunce._

„_Je to jen," začala Susan náhle skleslým hlasem. „Je to," nadechla se, zvedla ramena, zarazila se, vydechla a zkousla spodní ret. „Ani nevím jak to popsat.," Opřela si bradu o kolena. „Asi to není, tak…tak jak bych chtěla."_

_Šváb zvědavě nadzvedl tykadla._

„_Když mě zasáhl ten meteorit a zajali mě, bylo mi jasné, že se z toho nedá vycouvat. A potom jsme zachránili svět před mimozemskou invazí a vypadalo to, že to nakonec nebude tak špatné. Po všem co se tady událo, už mi to přijde všechno normální. A pak tady sedím a ptám se, kam se poděl ten starý život, který jsem tak chtěla, o kterém jsem od malička snívala. I když to tady mám moc ráda, občas si říkám, jak by to vypadalo, kdybych byla…."_

„_Normální?" doplnil Šváb._

_Susan se usmála. Jinak to vystihnout nešlo. Přikývla a pokračovala: „Vždycky jsem chtěla malý domeček na kraji města, velkou zahradu a tři děti. To bylo všechno s Derekem. Nechápu, jak jsem mohla být taková husa." Pustila nohy z římsy dolů. _

_Na nebi už vykoukl měsíc._

„_Víš, má drahá, myslím, že se můžeš kdykoliv k tomu starému životu…."_

„_Nevím, jestli bych to dokázala," přerušila ho Susan. „Ono…nebylo by to ono. Celý svět mě zná jako monstrum. Chtěla bych jenom být s někým. Někým kdo by mě podržel za ruku a viděl by ve mně to, co jsem," odmlčela se „s někým koho bych nezklamala."_

_Doktor se na ni nechápavě podíval._

„ _Já totiž…od té doby co jsem Enormikou…co mám v sobě Quantonium…já…nedostala jsem to. Muselo to se mnou něco udělat a já…nebudu už nikdy moct mít s někým rodinu…," zlomil se jí hlas. Těžce oddechovala, brada se jí klepala a po tváři jí stekla kapka, kterou hned utřela. Bylo jí trapně tady tak sedět a sobecky o sobě vyprávět._

_Doktor k ní natáhl ruku a položil jí ji na rameno. Susan se k němu přisunula a schoulila se do náručí. Celé tělo se jí klepalo. Takhle zranitelně se necítila od doby, co jí Derek dal košem._

„_Já…hrozně se omlouvám," odtáhla se a do hřbetu ruky si třela slzy z obličeje._

„_To je v pořádku má drahá," uklidnil jí Šváb, „ať se stane cokoliv, vždycky budete součástí týmu monster." Odmlčel se. „Na každého takto padne," dodal._

_Susan se na něj s červenýma očima dívala. _

„_Sám jsem si tím prošel taky," zadíval se na horizont. „Celý život jsem byl oddaný tanci a vědě a nikdy jsem na rodinu nemyslel. A pak jsem sestavil Smartieho a zjistil, jak skvělé by to bylo mít syna. Avšak poslední dobou má hodně práce a vybíjí se mu proto rychle baterka, takže se moc neozývá."_

„_To je mi líto," zašeptala Susan._

„_Od té doby občas přemýšlím, jestli jsem udělal správně. Jestli jsem neměl dát větší šanci svému společenskému životu."_

„_Nikdy ses o ničem takovém nezmínil."_

„_Nebylo co zmiňovat. Stejně jako ty, má drahá, i když mám právo svobody, nevím, jestli bych to dokázal. Nikdo by nedokázal mít rád monstrum, jakým jsem, obzvláště teď."_

_Susan to bylo líto, uvědomila si, že i když jsou každý jiný, mají stejný problém._

_Později téže noci se vplížila do laboratoře. Odpojila všechny kamery, o kterých věděla, že je hlídají. Její kroky Švába vzbudili._

„_Všechno v pořádku?" zeptal se._

_Susan si k němu přisedla a sundala si pásek z kalhot. „Já…musím něco udělat," pohladila ho po tváři a začala si rozepínat košili._

„Je všechno v pořádku?" přišel do místnosti B.O.B.. „Slyšel jsem křik."

„Bude," zamumlala Emily. Došla si pro mikinu, hodila si jí na sebe, vzala batoh a rázným krokem vyšla z místnosti.

„Copak se děje? Jsi smutná? Já jsem expert na rozesmívání," udělal blob grimasu.

„Nech mě jít. Odcházím! Už vás nechci nikdy vidět." Emily neměla odvahu se mu podívat do oka!

„Kam jdeš?"

„Kamkoliv," utřela si slzy z očí. Někam, kde budu vědět, co opravdu jsem, kde nebudu jen míchanice."

„Oukej, hodně štěstí," zamával jí B.O.B. a otočil se. Napoprvé se netrefil do dveří a napodruhé si to zamířil do jídelny.

Kate praštila vidličkou o talíř, až ho posunula a kus jídla vyletěl ven.

„Jsi v pořádku?" přisedl si Článek k dívce. Katherine si povzdechla a položila obličej do dlaní. „Celý jsem to podělala," zanadávala. „Zase ty tvoje úžasný plány?" zavtipkoval Článek a naráz spolknul rybu.

„A kdo navíc udělal ze záchodů bezmobilní zónu?" pokračovala Kate. „Člověk si tam jde posedět a zkontrolovat sociální stránky a najednou bum. Ještě teď mám ten sajrajt někde na sobě.

Článek se zasmál, byl to přesně ten typ kanadského žertu, která měl rád, škoda, že nebyl Apríl, aplikoval by ho častěji.

„Na, dojez to," hodila Mutantka před B.O.B.a nedojedenou dušenou mrkev. Blob se vyděsil, couvl dozadu, odhodil pár lidí na stranu a začal přehazovat nábytek a máchat zběsile rukama a křičet.

„To se ti povedlo," odsekl jí Článek. „Copak nevíš, že B.O.B. nesnáší mrkev?"

„Promiň, zapomněla jsem," odsekla ho podrážděně Kate. „Bude nejlepší, když půjdu."

„Hej, já to tak nemyslel," zvolal Článek a dostal po hlavě židlí. Sáhnul si na hlavu. Tekla mu krev.

„Au!" zabreptal.

Kate se otočila a okamžitě zareagovala. Doběhal pro lékárničku, vytrhla jí ze zdi a okamžitě přiběhla k Článkovi. Aniž by jí to dovolil, začala ho ošetřovat.

„Jsem v pořádku," snažil se jí rybí muž odehnat, ale Katherine se nenechala. Přiložila mu obvaz do rány a fáškem začala hlavu opatrně obvazovat. Ani hlasité úpění jí neodtrhlo.

„Po ošetření obětí zdarma," napřáhla mu ruce. Článek chvíli váhal. Na to jak byla malá, tak měla sílu a bohužel jednala neohrabaně, takže mu vyrazila objetím dech.

„Ty seš stejně furt malá pižlík," rozcuchal jí vlasy.

Do místnosti vstoupila Susan: „Neviděli jste Emily?" uhnula hlavou letícímu stolu. „Nadělala nepořádek v situační místnosti."

„To byla pořádná situace, co?" vykoukl z poza Susaniných zad Doktor. Enormika se na něj unaveně povívala a poplácala ho soucitně po zádech: „Jednoduchý, moc jednoduchý."

„Jo, říkala, něco o tom jak vás nenávidí a jak vás nechce už nikdy vidět a že odchází ze základny," odrecitoval B.O.B.

„Cože?" vychrlili všichni zároveň. Susan k němu přiběhla: „Říkala, kam chce jít?"

„Kdo?"

„EMILY!"

„Jo, říkala, něco o tom jak vás nenávidí a jak vás nechce už nikdy vidět a že odchází ze základny."

„Ale co dál?"

„Dál co?"

„Takhle to nepůjde," Susan pustila bloba. „Zkusíme ji najít elektronicky."

Seběhli do kontrolní místnosti. Doctor naklepal Emilino identifikační číslo u vyhledávače. Počítač hlásil: _signál nenalezen._

„Opustila areál," oznámil Doktor.

„Mobil taky nebere," zavěsila Susan. Projeď všechny kamerové systémy."

Na obrazovkách vyběhly snímky ze všech kamer ze základny. Na jednom z nich byla Emily s batohem na zádech. Otočila se ke kameře a zamířila na ni zbraní, kterou našla v mimozemské části sektoru a vystřelila na kameru. V tu chvíli obrazovka zčernala.

„Rychle," vykřikl Článek. Vyběhli z místnosti do hangárů. Uviděli odlétat helikodrona. Všichni naskočili do nebližšího jeepu a rozjeli se. Za nimi se jen zaprášilo. Katherine naskočila na motorku a rozjela se za nimi.

Susan vylezla na kapotu auta a ukázala Článkovi ať vyjede nahoru, kde se skála zvyšovala a pak prudce stoupala.

„Tohle nemůže vyjít," křičel na ní. Susan se ale nedala odbýt. Rybí muž přeřadil, dupnul na plyn jeepu a rozjel se a po rozpálených kamenech drncal. Susan se skrčila a vyčkávala. Blížili se ke srázu. Článek zatnul zuby a stisknul volat.

Suze věděla, že hodit B.O.B.a po vrtulníku by mohlo způsobit jeho zřícení se. Potřebovala něco, co ho jen stáhne dolů.

Auto vyletělo do vzduchu. Susan se odrazila, skočila do vzduchu a zvětšila se. O deset centimetrů minula podstavec dronu a začala na ni působit gravitace. Susan se skrčila a po dopadu na zem udělala para kotoul, aby zbrzdila pád.

Jepp tvrdě dopadnul na zem, upadl mu výfuk a zadní pravé kolo. Drželo pohromadě jen díky Článkově váze u volantu.

„Co teď?" zeptal se vyděšeně Článek. „Dron může doletět kamkoliv, nám benzín tak dlouho nevydrží." Odpadla další součástka „Pokud vůbec vydrží auto," dodal.

„Počkej, mám nápad," Doktor skočil dozadu a začal se přehrabovat v zásobách, které někdo nepoklidil. Bylo tam pár plechovek od pití, sluchátka, vysílačka, dvě lana, přenosný počítač a zesilovač. Doktor tikal očima na všechny předměty. Připojil vysílačku na zesilovač a propojil to s notebookem. Zapojil vysílačku a vyhledával, dokud nenašel signál odpovídající stejnému kódu jako dron. Začal vypisovat jednotlivé instrukce do počítače.

„Rychle, ztrácíme ji," zakřičel Článek a ať sebevíce dupal na plyn, tak auto nezrychlovalo.

„Jeden nemůže uspíšit génia", odsekl ho Šváb a zle se na něj podíval.

„Já neuspěchávám génia, já uspěchávám tebe!" zařval na něj Článek a strhnul auto těsně před velkým balvanem. Auto udělalo smyk a všude se zvířil prach.

Katherine zastavila u Susan, valící se v hlíně.

„Naskoč," podala jí ruku a pomohla jí vyhoupnout se na motorku. Susan mlčky nasedla a obě se vyřítili přes kamennou úžinu za autem.

Dohnali je ani ne za 5 minut. Protože motorka měla vyšší výkon, předehnala auto a Katherine musela zpomalit, aby nezmizeli někde uprostřed pouště.

Doktorovi se podařilo zadat údaje o přistání a stroj začal prudce klesat dolů. Šváb si uvědomil chybu a novým příkazem začal dron krouživě spouštět dolů. Pět metrů nad zemí mířil přímo na motorku.

„Pozor!" zakřičela Susan, ale přes hučení motoru jí dívka neslyšela. Susan se naklonila, vyvedla mašinu z rovnováhy a obě skončili prudkým smykem na zemi. Kinetickou rychlosti stroj pokračoval a vláčel za sebou Katherine, které se zachytila minikina do řídítek. Susan se odkutálela a pozorovala, jak se dívka valí přes větší i menší kameny, než její rychlost zpomalil prudkým nárazem do hlavy skalní výklenek.

Susan se otočila a všimla si, že dron bezpečně přistál. Vyskočila, rozeběhla a otevřela dveře drona.

Uvnitř bylo prázdno.

Na displeji ležel papír s nápisem: _Drž si svá monstra poblíže, ale své emzáky ještě blíž._

„Narafičila to na nás," zašeptala Susan. Polil ji vztek. Už si myslel, že jí může věřit. Na jeden kratičký okamžik myslela, že všechno bude normální. Otočila se a vyrazila ke Katherine.

„Co si s ní udělala? Kam jsi ji poslala?" popadla dívku za límec a zatřásla s ní. Enormika si všimla, že pod dívkou se vytvořila kaluž krve.

„Proboha," vyděsila se Susan. Popadla dívku a zvětšila se jen natolik, aby ji unesla a rychle se dostala k autu. Nejrychlejší způsob zpátky byl i přes chybějící součástky jeep. Auta byla sestavena, tak aby vydržela, jak rád říkával generál McBomba, všechno.

„Musíme zpátky!" okřikla kluky.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se Článek. Susan beze slova naskočila do auta a požila si dívčinu hlavu na klín a pevně jí držela ránu. Nikdo nepotřeboval nic vysvětlovat. Rybí muž dupnul na plyn a přidal zbytek šťávy turbo, aby se rozjeli co nejvíc. Doktor zahodil počítač a nechal si jen vysílačku pro kontaktování základny. Signál byl však i před odpojený počítač stále nastaven na drona. Šváb se to snažil celé přeprogramovat, ale už se blížili k základně. Článek dlouhým smykem zabrzdil a Susan S Doktorem položili Katherine na plachtu v hangáru. Článek doběhl ke stěně a zmáčknul nouzové tlačítko na přivolání záchrany. Ozval se pípavý alarm.

„Slečno Ronsová, prosím nekřičte," vydala ze sebe Katherine šepot.

„Katherine!" oddělala jí Susan vlasy z čela. „Katherine prober se!"

„Slečno Ronsová, jsou to jen bytosti, není třeba se jich bát," dívka ze ztráty krve dál bloudila.

Emily vyšla z výtahu a vydala se rychle ven, teď by měl být helikodron dostatečně daleko, aby mohla v klidu odejít. Náhle uslyšela poplach. Musela si pospíšit, nevěděla, o co se jedná. Na rohu narazila do bloba.

„B.O.B.e co tu děláš?" naštvala se na něj. Ale pak si uvědomila, že i když nemá mozek, mže všem prozradit, že jí viděl. Rychle se vydala do hangáru.

Otevřela dveře a proti světlu ze západu slunce uviděla, jak se Článek, její matka i táta krčí uprostřed místnosti. Rychle se schovala za bedny.

„Už blouzní," uslyšela říkat Článka. Pak se podívala blíž a zjistila, že je to Katherine. Plachta pod ní byla zbarvená do ruda. Emily neváhala a vyběhla.

„Kemalniko!" přiklekla vedle Susan a chytla dívku kolem ramen.

„Co se stalo?" vyhrkla se slzami v očích. Nečekala na odpověď „Kemalniko! slyšíš mě?"

„Mut…an..tko" zašeptala Kate.

Všichni se nad dívku naklonili. Emily chytla zraněnou za ruku.

„Pamatuj. Všechna…ligence je na vysoké úrovni…na…enské straně je vyšší. Nevěř ani…toho co jsem ti navykládala." Katherine se pokusila usmát, ale rty se jí jen zkřivily. „Suzie-Q" odkašlala si. „Nechtěla… jsem já ne…je mi to líto."

„Já vím," uklidňovala jí Susan „Neboj se, všechno bude v pořádku."

„Nemoh…nemohla bys?"

Susan se na dívku zvědavě podívala. Pak se zarazila. „Ne, neudělám to, nevzdávej to."

„Mami!" polekala se Emily. Kemalničina ruka, kterou držela, se začala rozpadat na drobné prachové částečky, které se ve vzduchu začaly rozprostírat do prostoru.

„Ne, ne, nenenene, to mi neuděláš," rozkázala Enormika dívce. „Ne zase ne, ne takhle, nechci to znova prožít."

„Suze, pros…ím, chtěla bych… apoň jednou." dívčino dělo začalo mizet a jako drobné světlušky poletoval vesmírný materiál po hangáru.

Susan si utřela slzy. Vzala něžně dívčin obličej do dlaní a políbila jí na rty.

Katherine se Enormice rozplynula pod rukama. Susan položila hlavu na zem, kde ještě před chvíli ležela Kemalnika.

Do místnosti přispěchali 3 záchranáři. Už bylo příliš pozdě.

_Epilog:_

B.O.B. Článek Dokror Šváb, Susan a Emily stáli mlčky oblečeni v černém na skále na západní straně, dvacet metrů od nejbližšího měřitelného a orientačního bodu. I když teď ten bod byl i tady. Ve skále pod úhlem byla navrtaná malá destička se jménem, statusem, datem objevení a oficiální smrtí. První věta oznamovala: _Milovaná kamarádka a šílená bytost na bázi uhlíku._

„Měl jsem tu holku vlastně rád," přerušil ticho B.O.B.

„To my všichni," přitakal Doktor. „To my všichni."

„Je to všechno moje chyba." zašeptala Emily.

„Pižlíku, to není pravda," bránil jí Článek „Ona byla, byla…"

„Byla prostě Katherine," doplnila ho Susan. „Nebyla z našeho světa, dimenze a i když se do něj snažila zapadnout, byla pro něj moc dobrá."

„Snad tam, kde jsi teď, je to stejně bláznivé, jako jsi byla ty," rozloučil se s ní rybí muž a pomalu se vydal zpět k základně.

„Pojďme," oslovil Doktor Susan a Emily.

„Počkej," zastavila ho dívka. Vytáhla z kapsy malou nášivku a přilepila jí na destičku. Na nášivce bylo červené číslo _00010_ na hnědém podkladu. Emily se pousmála a prsty se dotkla své nášivky _00011_.

_Vystřižená scéna: _

Vymanila se z náručí a rozběhla se ven. Běžela celou cestu až před bránu a pak pokračovala rychlým krokem, dokud neměla základnu z dohledu a neodvážila se křičet.

„AAAAA!" vypustila ze sebe, až jí z toho začalo škrábat v krku. Postupně v ní jen narůstal vztek. Nenáviděla se, nenáviděla to tady. Všechny a všechno! Nechápala, proč jí nikdy nedovolili se zvětšit, Quantonium měla v těle. Mysli na velký věci, říkala si, nakazovala si to. Snažila se, napínala svaly a křičela. Ruce se jí klepaly.

Nic se nestalo.

Ani jedinou známkou nezaznamenala změnu, zůstala celou dobu stejná.

Lehal si a zem a brečela.

Netušila, že batoh vedle ní se zmenšil na velikost pingpongového míčku.

52 | Stránka

_Emily; Monstra vs. Vetřelci fanfikce_


End file.
